The Adventures of Alyssa Williams…err… Stark
by Katherine Michaela
Summary: I am currently locked in a closet at a self proclaimed genius-playboy-billionaire-philanthropist's Malibu mansion. With said self proclaimed genius-playboy-billionaire-philanthropist. Why you ask? Because apparently he is my father and I am his daughter. Yes, my life is warped indeed. Meet Alyssa. and her life is now full of marvelous adventures.
1. Chapter 1

The Adventures of Alyssa Williams…err… Stark

Ch.1

**HI ALL! so i have not written in a very long time and i havent posted in a while either****… why? I was working on this and wanted to finish writing it before posting it. It was to insure i finished. this is my FIRST AVENGERS STORY. Which is exciting. my pal Mishkakikia96 gave me this prompt and forced me into writing it. I enjoyed writing it and I hope you the readers enjoy reading. feedback is lovely so review away!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Ever have a moment where you realize just how warped your life is? Well mine is right now. As I am currently locked in a closet at a self proclaimed genius-playboy-billionaire-philanthropist's Malibu mansion. With said self proclaimed genius-playboy-billionaire-philanthropist. Why you ask? Well his lovely girlfriend and CEO of Stark Industries thinks him and me need to have a talk. Because apparently he is my father and I am his daughter.

Yes, my life is warped indeed.

But maybe I should start at the beginning.

My name is Alyssa Williams. And I am Tony Stark's long lost kid he never knew about.

Shocking. I know.

So how did I get here? Well, settle down kids. Its time for a long story…

* * *

"Miss Williams, you are obviously a bright, young woman. Why do you want to join our team with the Marine Corps?" my interviewer asked me. It's only been about a month since the Battle of New York. The government decided new research and development departments were strongly needed.

"I think there is not a more honorable job than serving my country, Sir." I answer.

He looked at me and than back at my file. I know what it reads like. Like I am the type of person that wants to be in a lab, an intellectual type. But I am not your average nerd.

"The world… has gotten stranger, Miss Williams. We have seen things no one thought to be possible. Are you ready to help us fight the worlds monsters?"

"It would be my genuine pleasure." I smile smugly. I nailed this interview.

"Welcome to the team."

And that's when everything in my life started to get interesting.

* * *

It had been a few weeks into my job when I learned of two things. First being I am the only girl on this R&D team. Second being is I am the only one capable of doing my job.

The boys I work with are either in their late twenties to thirties fresh out of school and cocky. Or they are in their forties or above and whine that Stark Industries doesn't make weapons for them anymore.

And here I am at twenty-one and have multiple degrees, the only girl and am building things they could never hope to.

As I am busy soldering away on my special remote thingy my boss comes to talk to us.

"Everyone, heads up. I am here to welcome Colonial James Rhodes. He is here to check on the new projects. I am sure you will treat him with respect." He tells us, that last part being mostly for the boys.

Eventually they come by to see me.

"What type of project are you working on Williams? Because that doesn't look like the miniature missile launcher you said you would work on this month?" my boss looks at me curiously as he eyes the microchips.

"I got bored. Plus that was fubar from the beginning after we almost blew up the coffee machine during testing." I shrugged it off and kept my head down and focused on my work.

My boss looks at me annoyed. Which is a permanent look for him with anything involving me. Colonial Rhodes was trying to hold back a chuckle.

"Williams, you know you have to write me a report when things like testing and explosions happen. And new projects are supposed to be approved by me. Not to mention, you don't just quit because you get bored."

"Okay, first of all, I said _almost._ Almost exploded. Second, Jimmy wrote the report on how those miniature missiles were a bad idea and these microchips are going to become microbots. An idea that has been on backlog for months so you already approved them." I say finally looking up at him.

The colonial was really trying not to laugh right then. My boss just looked annoyed still. You think he would be used to this by now.

"Carry on Williams." He sounded exasperated and rolled his eyes. I go back to my work.

A few minutes later a figure came by my workbench. "Those aren't really microbots are they?" the voice of Colonial Rhodes came into my ears.

I looked at him and gave him the most innocent 'I don't know what you're talking about' look I had.

"I wont tell your boss." He promised.

"Microbots were finished two weeks ago. I told Jimmy to hold off on the paperwork." I told him.

"Then what are you working on?"

"Something on the lines of hiding signals. Hopefully these little things can be put into things that give off signals and make them… disappear."

He nods. And then leaves something on my desk as he walks away. I look around to see that no one is watching and I look at the small piece of paper. It has a number on it.

_Phone me. I have a job offer you might be interested in._ it reads under the number.

I take the paper and shove it into my pocket. I may just be interested.

* * *

"He offered you a job?" Jimmy asked me. Jimmy Barker is my only friend here. He can come off as kind of ditzy but he is very smart and skilled. He is like the Robin to my Batman.

Plus he does all the paperwork I neglect.

"I think so. I haven't called yet." I pass him a cup of coffee. Everyone here kind of lives off the substance.

"Would you go? If he did?" he asks.

"Awe, are you worried I might leave?" I say half teasing half serious. I'm Jimmy's only friend too.

"No, not at all. But I am curious." He shrugs as he takes a sip of his coffee.

"Depending on what it is. If I did I'd try to get you a job too."

"Thanks, I appreciate that. Its nice to know you care." He smiles.

"Don't thank me. I don't care at all, who would do all my paperwork if there was no you?" I tell him.

He looks at me like he's trying to decide if I'm serious or not. I decide to never let him know.

* * *

"What's the offer?" I ask on the phone.

"You must be Alyssa. Its nice to speak to you again." Rhodes asks me.

"You would be correct."

"I'd like your help on the re-branding of War Machine. I think you would be a valuable asset on the team."

I think for a moment. Re-brand War Machine? Does that even make any sense?

"Why are you re-branding War Machine?" I ask.

"After everything that happened in New York the military wants to restore faith in it."

"Where were you doing all that anyway?" I ask him, usually when there is Iron Man there is War Machine.

"I was… not available. Or consulted." He replies simply.

I think for a moment. I have a good job. One friend, a boss that hates me, or mostly just annoyed with me. I couldn't do this.

But getting to work on a project like this? War Machine is Stark Tech. And no one ever gets his or her hands on Stark Tech. The last guy that did didn't really do well in improving it and ended up getting arrested for harboring an international criminal or something like that.

Maybe I should give it a shot?

"Okay… if I say yes… and I am not saying I am… I have a few things."

"And that would be?"

"What's in it for me?"

"Explore your potential. You made microbots from scratch in a week. I think you are more than capable to do well on this project."

"Alright. I'll join you. But I have a few conditions. Okay, just one."

"And that would be?" he said curiously.

"Jimmy Barker comes with me." See? I care.

"The guy you had do the paperwork?" wow, he remembers.

"Yes. He can be useful sometimes." I shrug.

"I think that can be arranged." He tells me.

"Now that that's clear, when do we start?"

* * *

In the Malibu Mansion around this time was Tony Stark.

Tony was bored and procrastinating files Pepper needed him to sign. He needed an excuse to not sign them.

Tony hated it so much he was willing to make a stamp of his signature just for Pepper to use.

That conversation of the many reasons a stamp of ones signature was a bad idea had been only a few minutes before.

His only rebuttal was that he was 100% sure Pepper wouldn't sell his organs online.

So, Tony was making the new Hulk-buster armor. Also known as Mark 12. He was then alerted of a call coming from Rhodey. Which confused Stark, as they hadn't talked in months.

"Rhodey." He answered as he focused on the circuits.

"Tony. How you doing?"

"OW! Fine just zapping myself… SON OF A BITCH THAT HURT!" he yelled in pain.

"Anyhow… I can tell you're busy so I'll keep this short. I was hoping for your opinion on ways to improve the War Machine."

"Sorry no can do. I'm kinda tied up over here. Let me know how it goes though." He said as he hung up. Now back to the Hulk-buster… Bruce… he needed to find Bruce and have him Hulk-out…

* * *

Jimmy and me walked into the shiny research department of the base. This was our new office. There were people in lab coats everywhere all looking at something on a screen of some kind.

"Alyssa, Jimmy, Welcome to the faculty." Rhodes greeted us.

"Thank you for hiring us." I reply politely as I shake his hand. Jimmy also thanks the man.

"So shall I show you to your work stations?" he offered.

We both nodded and followed him into a far section in the lab. We walk towards a door and he swipes a security badge, much like the one Jimmy and me had received that morning. The door clicks and Rhodes open the door. We enter and see a few other lab workers scurrying around and the War machine armor on display in the center.

"Everyone!" Rhodes calls out. "Welcome new members of the team, Alyssa Williams and Jimmy Barker. Make sure they feel at home." The team all kind of nods and goes back to work. Me and Jimmy both look at each other and shrug.

"Where will we be working?" I ask. Rhodes directs us over to the tables closest to the armor. I notice it looks like my old workbench. In fact… it is my old workbench. I know because I can see the residence of a slight acid spill I had about few weeks ago. It reminds Jimmy of Yoda for reasons I will never understand.

It even had my microbots.

"How did you get this stuff?" I ask the man.

"Its your stuff, we brought it over. We figured you would want all your research." He told us.

"And you thought I would still want all her paperwork?" Jimmy noted the pile of papers still on the right corner of his desk. "Oh hey! Yoda!" his whole demeanor changed when he saw the acid spill. It went from sad over paperwork to happy for an acid spill. He gets more distracted than a puppy in a new home.

I roll my eyes and Rhodes eyes me of why exactly I wanted him around.

"He can be useful at times." I shrug. Then I hear something zap and Jimmy yell ow. I look over my shoulder to see he touched something he shouldn't have.

"Sorry bout that… he… touches things." I apologize to the colonial. He assures us he's all right as Jimmy asks if something is going to happen to him.

I asked what they exactly wanted me to do on the project. Rhodes told me to do what I do best. I don't exactly know what that means, but I assume it's a complement.

I get to work on my signal disappearing microchips. I employ Jimmy on thinking of a better name. SDM isn't the best acronym out there. I call most of my projects 'Thingy' before a better name comes along anyway.

Rhodes said he would come check how we were doing later and Jimmy starts to tinker with systems on his computer. I am great with computers but compared to Jimmy I'm like an old grandmother.

That's Jimmy's skill set.

After I get bored of microchips I start to tinker with my microbots. Tiny Titian 2 has been roughhoused with one to many times and a wing needs to be fixed. TT2 also needs a system upgrade. And maybe better quality on the live feed camera. Okay, I have a lot of work to do on TT2.

I tie my dark hair back and get to work on my little bot. I think its ready for a test flight and I set up my web cam.

"Alright, live feed is in working order. Beginning test flight of TT2 with system upgrade 12 and a new wing. On three, two and one…" I start piloting my bot it is working beautifully until it gets up about 6 feet from its spot on the table.

"Uh oh…" I say watching the screen and then up onto my little bot starting to short circuit. Before I can yell at everyone to get down TT2 explodes and crashes to the ground.

Everyone comes out from their attempt to hide and looks in the direction of my desk… and my bot.

"Sorry! Nothing to see here! Get back to work everyone!" I call out. Jimmy sighs and gets the paperwork for explosions and tests ready.

I slowly walk over to the smoking metal carcass that was my favorite bot. I look down at it and sigh. I'll fix it. Or I'll just make TT3. Rhodes comes to me asking if I'm okay. I nod and continue to stare at the still smoking bot. Jimmy comes and passes me some paper on a clipboard and points at where I sign. I don't read it but I sign it anyway.

"You don't read what you sign?" Rhodes questions.

"I trust him not to sell my organs online." I reply.

Rhodes looks at me again. "I have a friend who says the same thing." He tells me as I start to pick up the pieces of TT2 and move them to my desk.

"Really?" I ask. I'm not exactly curious about this. But I figure it's polite. My therapist says its good for me to try.

"Yeah, you and him are a lot alike."

"I hope that's a complement." I note.

"It is. He's a little crazy but… his hearts in the right place. Most of the time."

"Good for him." I say. I hope he leaves soon; I need to fix my bot. tomorrow TT2 should be up and running as good as new again.

Jimmy seems to notice my change in caring and jumps in asking where he should deliver the reports. Rhodes says he'll show him where. I nod at my sidekick as a silent thank you. He nods back as the two leave. Now to my bot.

* * *

It's about 11 o'clock when I arrive to my tiny apartment. I look around to see what the rest of my life looks like. My coffee table is cluttered with documents and a few blueprints. I should go through those.

There are a few pictures around. Mostly pictures with my parents and me. Back when things were simple. I look over to my favorite. It's a picture of us in South Korea for a vacation. I was about fourteen and on summer break from my last year at MIT. My mom had always wanted to see where her family had come from before they moved to the US. And she finally got the chance.

That is also how I knew I was adopted. Both my parents are Asian.

My dad was adopted from China or something and then him and my mom adopted me. I think it was always funny. People always used to ask how I found out I was adopted. It wasn't exactly hard and they never kept it a secret. Not that they could have.

But they loved me. And that was what was important.

I miss them. I think they'd be proud of me. They might tell me I need more friends, but they would be proud of me.

I have no one anymore. Just Jimmy. Well, my Aunt Sophia is still around. But she is currently living in Italy. Her and my father never really got along anyway. I think I only ever met her once when I was eight.

I sit at the coffee table and look at the files. My old adoption files. It may sound very cliché but I am trying to find my birth parents. That is something very difficult to do. Whoever decided to give me up worked very hard to make sure I never find them. One child can only do so much with redacted files from SHIELD.

Exhausted, I eventually I just end up falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

**WOW! The respose for the first chapter has been great! Brightened my day! No reviews yet****… someone should change that. How about 2 reviews then chapter 3? Alright? Cool.**

**anyhow… Thanks to everyone that faveorited and/or followed. So thank you Huggs, Idon'thaveacluewhatI'mdoing, moriahlokken, Absent minds, haninymshah, thegirlofmanybooks, emc2fantasyfan, jazica and Elamichri. It's nice to know there are people enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

About a week later I am furiously working on my bot when one of the others comes to give Jimmy and me files to sign. Jimmy takes his quickly and the woman tries to pass me the file. I don't look up until she coughs to get my attention. I do look up at her oddly.

"Just leave it on my desk." I tell the woman. She does and looks at Jimmy.

"She doesn't like to be handed things." he replies almost emotionless. The woman looks at me oddly and mumbles 'weirdo' as she walks away.

I finally get TT2 back in working order. Poor bot ran into a wall after the signal got screwed. I know that technically I am supposed to be working on ways to improve War Machine but no one has told me not to work on the bots.

I will never understand why microbots were shelved back at my old R&D. Way better than miniature missiles of any sort.

I get TT2 flying safely around the lab and bring the little guy back to my desk. I turn him off and start working on those SDMs. Jimmy still hasn't thought of a better name.

I get to a point where I think the chip is testable, that's when Rhodes comes by with a tall woman. She looks familiar. Wait is that…

"Pepper, these are the new Recruits. Alyssa Williams and Jimmy Barker. They are also helping with the rebranding." He introduces.

We both say are hellos and Pepper says her hellos back. She asks us questions about what we are working on, both of us are happy to show off. Jimmy has improved some areas of the computer system of War Machine and I show off my bots.

"I have six different microbots. Two flies, two seahorses and two spiders. Flies for the air, spiders crawl on walls and everything, and seahorses are for the water. Seahorses need more work. But Tiny Titian 2 is best of the bunch. I am working on SDM chips right now. Signal Disappearing Microchips. Any device that has the microchip, the signal will be coded and make it undetectable. When I get it to work I can apply it to the bots so no one can detect them coming." I explain to her.

"Amazing work. Are you worried about the SDM's getting in the wrong hands if they work?" Pepper asks me.

"Jimmy, Colonial Rhodes and me have discussed the possibility. That's why you and us three are the only ones who know about them and if I can get them to work I will only make six. One for each microbot. And they are all coded to me, meaning I am the only one who can control them." I answer. These bots have become my babies. I even take them home with me.

She asks for a demonstration of the bots, so I get TT2 ready. It goes off without a hitch. And since I am going to test the microchip anyway, I ask Pepper and Rhodes if they want to watch that too.

Jimmy then warns me that the chip could go very wrong and I could lose all the work I have been working on for the past three weeks.

"Sometimes you gotta run before you can walk Jimmy." I tell him. Rhodes and Pepper look at each other in an odd way. Like they are having a private conversation.

I set up one of the spiders. I may be rushing into a test prematurely but I am not stupid. I am not fixing TT2 again.

Jimmy sets up the signal detector and as I run the spider he shows everyone that a clear signal is coming from the bot.

Then I stop it and add the microchip. I fire up the spider again and it starts to move. On the signal detector in Jimmy's hands the signal slowly starts to become undetectable. It works!

"Alyssa!" Jimmy yells. "It works!"

"I know I see it!" I say proudly. Pepper and Rhodes look very pleased and impressed.

Then all goes to hell.

"Jimmy… I'm losing control of the Spider…" I warn him.

We both look at each other in pure terror.

Shit.

The spider starts crawling all over the desk and me and Jimmy try to catch it. I start to regret programing it so it can sense movement and run away.

It seemed oh so smart at the time.

The spider is going at what appears to be maximum speed and is going over my laptop. Amazingly it doesn't start up any other bots thank god. We get it off my laptop and I try to take control of the bot again. Or at least shut it down. Jimmy is trying to corner it and soon enough Rhodes and Pepper are trying to help us.

"Alyssa get it under control!" Jimmy yells at me. The spider somehow made it onto the floor.

"I'm trying!" I yell.

"Did you have to make this thing so… spider… like?" he asks. The spider has crawled up onto his desk now.

"I thought I could control it! Not give it a mind of his own!" I yell. He finally gives up and walks over and takes my half drunken cup of coffee and sees the spider on the table. He promptly dumps the remainder of the drink onto the bot.

The spider short-circuits and starts smoking. Once the smoke has cleared he releases the microchip to see it unharmed. Can't say the same for the microbot.

This is why I didn't use TT2.

"As I said… this was the first test… and now I know what… bugs… I need to fix." I say slowly as I try to collect myself. This was enough adventure for one day.

"Thank you Alyssa. That was an… interesting… demonstration. It was lovely to meet you." Pepper nodded at me as she collected herself as well.

I nod at her and as they leave I plop into my chair. Jimmy looks at me.

"I'm going to clean my desk." Jimmy tells me as he plops the coffee soaked bot onto my desk.

"Fine." I say. "But you owe me a coffee." I tell him as he walks away. He looks at me in a questioning way.

"You took my coffee and destroyed my microbot. You owe me a coffee. I'll need the energy to fix the bot now anyway." I tell him.

He throws his hands in surrender.

I look at the bot and sigh. I have a long night ahead of me.

* * *

"Oh my god Rhodey. You were right. She is exactly like Tony!" Pepper looks at Rhodey when they are far enough away. "She even has some of his looks!" she tells him.

"That's what I thought. She definitely has his brain and his style." Rhodey looked at Pepper.

"Its so weird. Its like she's mini Tony." She shakes her head.

"That's why I called you. I looked at her files. She's adopted. I have a suspicion that…"

"She might be Tony's kid? No… you think?"

"I think it's a possibility. If she were… wouldn't the mother come out though? I mean… she could have gotten thousands in child support from him. But we could never know."

"Maybe she didn't know." Pepper offered. "She might not have known at all it was Tony's."

"So… you agree?" Rhodey asks.

"I don't know… do we really want to jump down _that_ rabbit hole?" Pepper asks back.

"Are we not already down it?" Rhodey continues.

"Okay… the similarities are uncanny. But… the only way we could know is if we looked. We can't look. That is very private. We shouldn't even be discussing it." Pepper concludes.

"You are right. And we aren't." Rhodey concludes.

"Rhodey… do you think it's a possibility? That Alyssa is…" Pepper asks after a few seconds of silence.

"I don't know." They both look out the window of the office to see the young woman silently tinkering away with the robot.

"She's a spitting image though…" Pepper whispered. Even though it was an inside thought.

"Who's a spitting image of what?" Tony said walking in.

"Oh, hey Tony. What are you doing here?" Rhodey asked surprised.

"You said you were trying to improve War Machine. I told you to keep me updated. I have heard nothing. Mind you I am surprised to see you here Pepper." He told the pair.

"Rhodey invited me to see some of the new tech. see if there was anything we could do for them." Pepper said coyly.

"Oh. Well, was there anything?" he asked.

"Just a runaway robot." Rhodey smiled.

"Yikes. Yeah, had that happen once. First test when I built Dummy. How he got the name." Tony said almost fondly.

"Well, we should probably get going then, right Tony?" Pepper asked.

"Yeah. Sure. Come on Pep." Tony nodded to his friend as he left with Pepper.

* * *

It was a late night again. I heard my stomach growl and realized I forgot to eat again. I shrugged it off, wouldn't be the first time I got so caught up in what I was doing I forgot. It was now eleven thirty and the Spider is back up and running. I will have to deal with the chip later. I had some of the adoption records in my arms. I had looked at them when I took my lunch break. Now that I think about it I don't remember eating then either.

I am so caught up in trying to remember if I ingested something other than coffee and a granola bar I walk into a table. And drop my files.

"Ow." I say meekly. It didn't actually hurt. It was more of a reflex thing; I was more surprised than anything else.

I kneel down to pick up my papers when Colonial Rhodes comes to help.

"Watch out for the tables." He reminds me.

"Thanks."

"What's all this?" he asks. "Adoption files?" he sees.

"Um… yeah… adopted." I tell him.

"Aware. I saw your background information. Why do you have them?"

"I'm looking. For my birth parents." I say simply. There is no way I am sharing everything with my superior.

"Really?" he seems surprised.

"Yes, like many adopted children I too want to know who gave me up."

"Do you want some help? I know a guy who might be able to help find them?"

"Really?" now its my turn to be shocked.

"Its worth a shot right?" he said. "What do you got to lose?"

He had a point.

"Okay. Sure. Knock yourself out."

* * *

"JARVIS?" Tony asked late that night. Pepper was asleep and Tony couldn't so he had gone to his lab to tinker. He kept thinking of the conversation Pepper and Rhodey had had earlier that day. He had been standing there a lot longer than they thought.

"Yes sir?" the AI asked.

"Hack into the Marines data base. Look into everyone who is working on the War Machine. Pull out anyone named Alyssa."

"Of course sir." The cool British voice replied.

In a matter of seconds JARVIS had the results. "There are three different Alyssa's currently working on the project."

"Really? Three? All right. Pull out the one that's adopted." He commanded.

"There is only one result, an Alyssa Williams."

"Great. Now look up every database there is for that particular Alyssa Williams." Tony told the AI.

"Of course."

"Thanks J."

"Your welcome sir."

Then a holograph screen came down. "Alyssa Maria Williams. 21 years old. Born in Los Angeles, California. Adopted at 6 months old to an Anna and David Williams. Graduated MIT at 15 years old. She started to show a higher rate of brain development around the age of one. Around the time she started speaking in full sentences. Her IQ was tested at the age of 5. When it was discovered she had an IQ of 176." The AI read out.

"Yeah, that's great JARVIS. But hack SHIELD, figure out who her birth parents are." Tony said impatiently.

"SHIELD databases say she is not a concern."

"That's not what I asked. I know they know more than they claim. They have her name. That means something. Keep looking."

"It says here that her genetic parentage is a woman named Penelope Marx and oh…"

"Oh? What's oh?" Tony looked worried.

"It appears her father is you Mr. Stark."

"Well… fuck."

* * *

**Did you enjoy? Thoughts, feelings, Concerns? Just want to tell me you like pickles or something? LEAVE A REVIEW! 2 reviews= next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

**YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME! I posted this ****chapter in the afternoon and already got reviews! This makes me incredibly happy! So 2 more reviews for the next chapter? can you do it? make my first day of 2014 that much brighter? I think so!**

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS Absent minds, haninymshah, and StardustOwl (and for the Story Follow) I enjoyed reading that you are all enjoying this story and don't find Alyssa annoying. I dont really do OC's ever so its nice to know my first time trying is going well.**

**now that's enough of my blabbing. HAVE A HAPPY NEW YEAR and READ ON!**

* * *

"How is this even possible?" Tony asked rhetorically.

"I would really rather not have to explain the birds and the bees to you Mr. Stark." JARVIS told him cheekily.

"Funny JARVIS." Tony said obviously not amused.

"I am only what you made me sir."

"Yeah, yeah. I can't even believe it. This… this is insane! I am not in anyway a father!" Tony yelled out.

"Tony? Are you okay?" he heard Pepper call down as she walked down the staircase. Was it 6 AM already?

"I'm… fine Pep!" he said, hiding all holographic evidence of his search.

"What were you looking at? Why were you yelling about fathers?" she asked him.

"Oh, you know… just nothing important. How… are you?"

"Your hiding something." she deadpanned.

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. You asked how I was without being asked how you were. Did you get any sleep last night?"

"Of course Pep! I think I put in at least a good ten minutes."

"You closed your eyes for nine minutes and fifty seconds. Brain waves suggest no sleep was attained." JARVIS informed the pair.

Pepper gave him a look.

"Round it up you get ten." He pointed out lamely.

"Tony you need to sleep."

"I had work to do. The Hulk Buster armor is almost finished!"

"I care more about you than your suits Tony! This isn't healthy!"

"I'm FINE Pepper! Okay. I'm fine."

"I'm going to work." Pepper shook her head as she left. Sometimes she wondered what she saw in that man.

"Oh yeah, like when you went to see Rhodey yesterday?" he questioned.

"What?" Pepper turned on her heals to face the billionaire.

"I know you weren't there to check on technology or anything to do with the company. You were there to look at Alyssa Williams."

"Alyssa Williams? You know about that?" Pepper looked at him more oddly now.

"I know what you and Rhodey believe about her."

"And? You heard us talking about that?"

"I did. I didn't mean too but I did."

"Is that why you couldn't sleep? Why didn't you tell me?"

"Not the initial reason I didn't sleep but it was factor for part of the night."

"Did you get JARVIS to look her up?" she said already knowing he did.

"I did."

"And? What did you find?" she asked.

"She's a smart kid, you know. Might even give me a run for my money. Real bright." He said.

"Did you know? That she was around?"

"No. Not a clue."

"Her and that microbot… Tiny Titian 2… reminds me of me when I first started on Dummy." Tony added after a pause. "Microbots… that's real smart. Getting that to work."

"Is Tony Stark dare I say _proud_?" Pepper smirked.

"Just stating the facts. Like the sky being blue." He said looking back down to the piece of armor he was working on.

"You never answered my question. Did you look into her?"

"JARVIS open the holographic screen I just exited." He commanded the AI.

JARVIS did such and Pepper walked towards it, amazed. He really looked into it.

"Wow."

"According to SHIELD, who for some reason knows of her, is in fact… related… to me."

"So you are her dad."

"Don't say dad. I'm not a dad. Or a father. Lender of genetics." He corrected.

"No matter what way you say it, it means the same thing. You have a child Tony."

"You know… you are oddly calm about this." He noted.

"I knew what I was getting into when we started a relationship Tony. I knew this… was a possibility."

"I'll give you that."

"Will you go talk to her?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"She was adopted. That means she had a family. She may not even want to know. She won't want to know that I of all people helped in her creation. I don't think I even want to know. I don't even remember who this Penelope woman is."

"I know this is hard for you, but think, it's even harder for her."

"No its not. She has probably known for years. It's me who only found out less than ten hours ago. Can we discuss this later?"

Pepper figured they wouldn't discuss this later. He would just ignore the subject. But she knew he needed time to process this so she agreed and went on her way to the office.

* * *

"Tony you hacked into secure files again?" Rhodey asked the genius.

"Not the worst thing you caught me doing." Tony shrugged it off.

"Why did you?"

"You know what I want to see? Pepper told me you have microbots. I want to see these microbots. Personally I want to know how they work."

"Tony… what's going on?"

"I want to see robots. Specifically these tiny microchip-sized bots."

"They're a bit bigger than a microchip. And you are not telling me what is really going on here."

"I also hacked SHIELD files and knows a certain person in there is technically my daughter and I want to know what's going on. But you already suspect that along with Pepper right?"

"You heard."

"Everything. I'm not quite sure how it happened but it did."

"Tony you do realize that there is a possibility that there a dozen kids that are yours you don't know about."

Tony just looked at the man wide-eyed. "So… show me the robots. Or I will find them." Tony challenged.

"I will not do that. Tony you haven't thought this through."

"When do I think plans through?" Tony said as he left the room, leaving Rhodey to follow him.

* * *

I am working on my new tracking device when all of a sudden Jimmy attacks me.

"Alyssa! Look over there!" Jimmy says as he attacks me pointing over to out left as he continues to hit me.

"Over at Patterson?" I ask him questioningly and very confused.

"Passed Patterson. Can you see into the window?"

I look at him weirdly and squint my eyes to see. I see Colonial Rhodes talking to someone. And that someone is Tony Stark.

"Is this your way of telling me Tony Stark is here?" I look at my friend questioningly. Jimmy has this admiration for Tony Stark. Well that's what he calls it. I call it a weird technology man-crush.

"Yes, Tony Stark is here. The creator of the Iron Man armor and War Machine." He tells me what I already know. "I hear he has an AI running his house." Jimmy is virtually vibrating in excitement.

I look over to the window to see the two heading out of the room. "Maybe you can ask him about that." I tell him. I go back to focusing on my bot.

"Oh, come on, like your not excited. Tony Stark is your idol. You have wanted to get your hands on Stark Tech since before I met you. I know the main drive for you taking this job was because of the War Machine armor."

"Your right. I do want to help improve War Machine. That's why I'm here. Not to ogle War Machine's creator." I tell him.

"Your no fun. And I'm not ogling." He says even though he is still blatantly staring at the man.

"Sure you're not." I say sarcastically.

"I wonder what they're talking about." He wondered still kinda staring.

"I don't care." I say going back to work on the device.

"Attention everyone!" the voice of Tony Stark calls out. Everyone looks up to see the genius standing on the platform the War Machine armor is on. "Which one of you made the microbots?" he asks in true Stark manner.

Everyone around in the facility looks in my direction. The microbots and me have caused some chaos around here.

I slowly raise my hand. "I made the microbots." I say.

"Great." Tony said as he headed down from the platform ant towards my desk. "Lets see one go."

After a few clicks I was flying TT2 around. He started asking me questions about how they work.

It was nice; he had a true interest in the mechanics of them. I never really get to talk shop with anyone. Tony Stark and I were talking about the mechanics on robots I created. This was like a dream my head hadn't even dared to come up with yet. He even made a few really good suggestions on ways to improve them.

"Good work miss Williams. You have done a real good job." he told me with a smile.

This took me back. "Uh… thank you." I said not sure how else to respond.

After he left, I let myself smile in pride. Tony Stark told me that I had done a good job!

I then look over at Jimmy. Who just looked at me with his jaw dropped and basically frozen.

I lean over towards his desk just enough to reach him. "Let me just close that for you." I say as I manually close his jaw.

* * *

"JARVIS I got another job for you." Tony said as he walked into his workshop after his meeting with Alyssa.

"What do you need me to do for you this time Mr. Stark?" the AI asked.

"Hack into everything. Check to see if there are anymore people out there that have paternal genes that come from me." He commanded.

"Checking if there are more of your children out there I see?" JARVIS commented.

"Rhodey freaked me out that comment. I don't like the implication."

"There are no other records of any other births suggesting you as a father." JARVIS replied a few moments later.

"Oh thank god." Tony said putting a hand to his arc reactor. "That's a relief. Only the one."

"Usually only having one child that you don't know about and calling that a relief is not a situation one finds them in." JARVIS noted.

"Not many people have an AI running there house either."

"Touché Sir."


	4. Chapter 4

Ch 4

**HAPPY 2014! Was new years great? Anyone ****drowsy or hungover? Well I might have something to help… another chapter! THANK YOU The best guest (who is obviously a guest), Absent minds and StardustOwl for reviews! You guys rock! Also thanks to Leah Tatyana Nicole for the story follow! Hope all of you continue to enjoy the story.**

**This chapter is fun and I liked writing it. also I have introduced a certain archer into the mix… tell me what you think! 3 reviews= new chapter!**

**now for said story! **

* * *

Later that afternoon, as I was about to head home from work, when Rhodes called me into the office room.

"What do you need Colonial Rhodes?" I asked.

"Remember when you said I could look into your adoption records?"

"Yeah."

"I just had a question about that."

"Okay, what is it?"

"If you found out whom one of your parents were, what would you do?" he asked.

"I hadn't thought that far yet. I guess I would like to meet with them." I shrug.

"Alright then. What if I said I knew who your father was?"

* * *

"No." Tony said defiantly to his girlfriend and best friend. "I will not meet with her."

"Tony, this is silly. You have already met her once. What is exactly the problem?" Rhodey asked the genius.

"Does she know its me?"

"No, Rhodey just said he would get a meeting between her father and her. He never said you specifically." Pepper told him.

"Good. She won't want to know its me. Once she does she's going to freak. I have a history I am trying to distance myself from. You know, the whole playboy thing?"

"You still call yourself a genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Rhodey deadpans.

"Your point?"

"We are trying to figure out your point at the moment. Forget ours." Pepper says.

"I will not meet with her you two. Nope. Never. Lets not ruin the ideas for her."

"Tony…" Pepper pleads. "She grew up never knowing who her parents were. You the answer to her questions. She should at least know its you."

"But I don't have the answers to the questions she has! I don't even remember her mother! What's that say about me? What will I say? What if she asks about her? Or what happened to her? Why she was given up? I have no fucking idea! I only heard of her mother when I was looking to see if she was actually my kid!"

"Wait… you actually have thought this through…" Rhodey says upon realization of what Tony had said.

"Of course I thought of it. And I decided it was a bad idea."

"Tony… are you sure this is because you think this is a bad idea or because your scared?" Pepper asked him before she walked out of the workshop and up the stairs.

* * *

One week later, or as we can call it, a few hours ago…

I walk up to the front door and I look at how large the house is. A few days ago colonial Rhodes gave me a piece of paper with a time, date and address.

And now here I am… at 10880 Malibu Point.

I walked to the front door and rang the bell.

"Welcome, may I ask who this is?" a cool British voice greeted. It surprised me.

"I'm Alyssa Williams. I was told to come here by colonial Rhodes." I answered slightly startled from the voice.

Then the doors opened, by themselves.

"Welcome, miss Williams. Miss Potts informed me you would be coming today. I have informed her of your arrival." The voice told me as I stepped into the home.

"Thank you…" I said. I had no idea where that voice was coming from.

Less than a few seconds later, Pepper Potts came in looking very professional. "Hello Alyssa, welcome. Its lovely to see you again." she greeted to me.

"Hi Miss. Potts. Nice to see you again too. Who was the voice?" I ask. I am so confused right now.

"That's JARVIS, he runs the house. He's an AI."

"Okay… now that's cleared up… may I ask why I'm here?"

"Well, the reason you're here is being called up from the basement and should be here in a moment."

"And that reason is?" I ask still really confused.

"Hey Pep! What do you need?" I hear Tony Stark ask as he walks up the stairs. He then notices me. "What's she doing here?"

"Alyssa, Rhodey told you he knew who your father was correct?" Pepper asks and I nod.

"Alyssa, meet your father. Tony Stark." She said gesturing to the man beside her.

Well then.

My eyes go wide and my jaw drops and then I freeze in this position for a bit.

"Pepper! I told you…" Tony starts to say.

"I know what you said. And this is my solution." Pepper says.

"To drop the bomb on her and break her?" he asks as he waves a hand over my eyes and starts snapping to see if I'm paying attention.

"I'm paying attention stop your snapping." I tell him.

"Good. You aren't broken." He informs us.

"No shit Sherlock. I'm not broken. Thanks for the obvious." I retort.

"You two have a lot to discuss. Luckily you two have all day." Pepper tells us.

"I don't. The Hulk buster armor is almost ready for a test run." Tony says.

"Not anymore." She says as she directs both of us into another direction. Tony isn't really paying attention to where we are being lead until he notices the three of us are in a broom closet. Mind you I didn't notice either. I was busy trying to comprehend that I just met my biological father.

"Why are we in a broom closet Pepper?" Tony asks upon realization of where we are. I am mentally asking the same thing.

"You two need to talk and because I know you will try to avoid it Tony, I thought of a solution. See you two when I get back. Food is in that container." She said as she left the broom closet. Leaving a shocked Tony and me in the closet.

When the door closes she says something to JARVIS and the door locks.

"No… JARVIS?" Tony calls out. Nothing happens. Not even an acknowledgement from the AI.

"DAMN IT!" he yells.

"We're locked in here aren't we?" I ask.

"Yes. We are locked in here. Thank you for stating the obvious."

* * *

So that's how I ended up in the closet with Tony. Long story huh? I know I could have just said that Pepper forced us into a closet and locked the door. But hey, that's not as dramatic. Every story needs flare.

We have found sitting on the floor is better than standing. And we haven't said a word. Tony just tried to contact JARVIS and yelled a bunch of times. About a half hour ago he figured out it wouldn't help.

Jimmy has texted me a few times wondering why I'm not at work. I have only responded with that I took a day off. He buys it but tells me that's odd because it's Thursday.

It's quiet for a few more minutes when Tony decides to speak.

"How long? How long did you know you were adopted?" he asks.

Oh so now we want to talk?

"My whole life." I respond simply.

"Really? They didn't try to hide it?" he questions some more.

"They really couldn't. It was kind of obvious. They were both Asian."

"I guess that would make hiding it… problematic."

"Yeah… so I knew for a long while."

After that we went into more silence.

"Did you know about me?" I ask suddenly.

"No. I only found out a week ago. Only because Pepper and Rhodey were talking about it at that."

I nod. And we once again go into silence.

"Why did you want to find out who your birth parents were?" he inquires.

"I don't have anything else."

He gives me a look telling me to elaborate.

"I never really had any friends growing up. I was busy going to school, and considering my genius all my classmates were much older than me. I spent a lot of time with my parents. They both died during the battle of New York. I had no one after that. All I wanted was to figure out who I was."

"I'm sorry about your parents. Death by alien army trying to take over world with a crazy ass god, not exactly what you want on the tombstone."

"Don't feel bad."

"I won't then."

"You just want to get out of here don't you?" I ask him immediately after.

"Pretty much." He responds immediately after I get the question out.

We once again fall into silence. We both know we probably are not getting out of here for a while. But neither of us wants to talk. We both don't know what to say.

Tony stares at the ceiling. I think this may be the one time he doesn't have some sort of technology with him.

"You know, when I have time, I'm going to make a suit that will come to me. Situations like this won't happen again. Suit will crash through the door." He tells me. He points to the door and actions out the door breaking.

"I'm sure you will. You can build things no one even dreams of."

"I know I will. I'll figure it out."

"Of course you will. You are Iron Man. You have all the answers." I tell him exhaustedly. I want out of this fucking closet.

"I can build anything and everything and master thermonuclear astrophysics overnight. I will never admit to this but as much as I would like to think I know everything, I don't. And if you tell anyone I said that, I'll deny it."

"I'm sure you would. But I don't see anything around that doesn't have you all over it. People like me aspire to be even an eighth of what you are."

"You're the closest I've ever seen. You're… probably a quarter of the way there." He smiles at me. This is the first time he's looked me in the eyes along with that smile.

I give a small smile back. "Thank you." I respond. "That's one of the nicest things anyone's ever said to me."

"No its not. I lied." He then says.

"What?" I ask him confused.

"Your not a quarter. Intelligence you're more like… half. Personality is more like a quarter. That's probably a good thing." He looks at me again.

I just look. I finally realize I have no idea what's going on.

"I don't know how I can help you Alyssa. Anything you could want to know about me you could Google and I don't even remember who your mother is. I don't have any information to what you want to know." He breathes out. His eyes look at me seriously.

"If I'm being honest, I don't know what I want to know. I didn't expect to find anything." I inform him.

"How long has it been since we got locked in?" he asks.

"About an hour." I estimate.

"Damn."

"Don't like being locked in small rooms?" I ask amused.

"Not fond of them. I put myself in a metal suit all the time so I'm not claustrophobic."

"I would assume not. But claustrophobia has nothing to do with if our situation. Well, it does but not what I was getting at. You don't like that it has almost been an hour and miss Potts, your girlfriend, locked you in."

"You a therapist or something?"

"No but I do go to therapy. You pick up some good reading skills."

"I don't like therapy."

"Don't underestimate it. It helps. Just talking sometimes helps." I shrug.

"Stark? You here?" I hear faintly from outside.

"Someone's here." I inform the billionaire.

"No ones here. JARVIS would inform me if someone's here." He says flatly.

"JARVIS isn't in the oversized broom closet, genius." I roll my eyes.

"Point taken."

"So, how do we deal with this?" I inquire. I can still hear the voice –whomever's it is- still talking to dead air. Not even JARVIS is answering all of the person's questions.

"I don't know. We're in a closet. I can't talk to whomever it is through walls." Tony rolls his eyes.

"Well ok, your right, we can't talk through walls… but we can listen!" I say reaching over into the food container Pepper left for us. I quickly found a paper cup among the granola bars and crackers.

Tony looks at me as I show him a paper cup and through a second one at him. He catches it mid-air. "Really? The old cup to a wall trick?" he looked at me like I was crazy.

"What? It works, doesn't it? Plus if we listen we can at least figure out who it is and what they want." I reason. I then stand to my feet and outstretch my hand towards him to help him up.

He grabs my hand and is soon enough standing beside me. Leaning on the door with a paper cup to his ear and trying to hear.

"Come on Stark! JARVIS told me you're here. You're not in your lab and your not here! I don't want to search for you." We here a man say.

Tony looks at me expectantly. "Well?" he whispers.

"What? I can't tell you who it is." I remind him.

"This was your idea!" he does that yelling whisper thing.

"That doesn't mean I can tell you who is out there!" I do the same yelling whisper.

Tony is about to comment but I cut in. "Shhh. I think I hear something." I say holding up my hand in a stopping motion. Tony pouts but he stays quiet.

I hear a groan and then faint footsteps then suddenly they stop and I can't hear them again.

"Damn." I whisper.

"What?" Tony asks. Obviously we didn't hear the same thing.

"The footsteps stopped."

"You could here footsteps?"

"You probably could too if you were listening instead of pouting." I note.

"I was NOT pouting!" there goes that yelling whisper again.

"So what do you call it? Sulking?" and I start the yelling whisper again too.

"Why are you guys whispering?" we hear the mystery voice say in a normal volume behind us.

This scared the shit out of the both of us.

"GAH! Fuck Barton! You have to use the vents?" he yells.

"Fucking hell! Who the fuck are you?" I yell at the same time.

"Why are you guys in a closet?" this blond guy asks.

"Pepper locked us in. why you here?" Tony asks.

"I came to check in. Plus hiding from Fury. He'll give me shit for what I did on my last mission." He says simply. I have no idea what they're talking about.

"Who's the girl?" he asks.

"Alyssa Williams. Alyssa, meet bird brain." Tony introduces us. 'Bird brain' just nods in comprehension.

"I'm guessing you aren't really bird brain." I suspect.

"Barton." He says he holds out his hands for a handshake. "Clint Barton."

"Now that this is all clear, can we please get out of this closet?" Tony asks.

Clint shrugs. "Sure. Will you be following me through the vents or will it just be me and then getting JARVIS to unlock the door?"

"Unlock the door." Tony and I say simultaneously.

"Give me a minute. See ya." He says as he jumps up towards the vent, latches on to the side and pulls his way through. When he is fully in he pops his head out once more and mock salutes us and finally disappears.

I look towards Tony in amusement. "The vents?" I note.

"Carnies." He shrugs in dismissal.

I am about to raise an eyebrow at the comment when the closet door flies open, reveling Clint.

"Your free!" he says as he opens the door. Tony rushes out happily.

"JARVIS! I missed you buddy!" he exclaims out happily.

"I missed you too, sir." The AI responded.

I walk out of the closet like a normal person.

"Is he always like this towards the AI?" I ask Clint.

"Probably. I think they're best friends or something." he responds.

I look at the man then back at Tony, who is still chatting happily with JARVIS.

"I see you spent some quality time with your daughter like miss Potts asked." JARVIS noted.

Tony and me both stared at each other. No one has yet to proclaim I am in fact his daughter. We just established he was my father. Stupid AI.

The two go hand in hand but its not like he raised me or anything.

Clint just stood there, looking slack-jawed. "Whaaaaa?" he said like a Despicable Me minion.

Tony was still just staring at me. Then the both of us looked towards Clint.

"You have a daughter…?" he said slowly and confused.

"Um… well… look at the time…" Tony said obviously avoiding the subject.

We spend an hour in a fucking broom closet together and this is how he treats his long-lost child?

"Yes, I'm Tony's long lost daughter. Don't worry if you didn't know. He only found out a week ago." I tell the man.

"Thanks for selling both of us out Alyssa." Tony responds.

"I am actually surprised I am surprised at this." Clint realizes. "I mean with your past, you should have seen this coming. Condoms are not one hundred percent you know…" Clint answers.

I move my head back and forth thinking about this. I completely agree with this Clint guy. He so should have seen it coming.

"Thanks for the lesson Hawkeye. So helpful right now, 21 years later." Tony remarks sarcastically.

"Wait your Hawkeye? The arrow dude?" I say then looking at Clint.

"Yes, I am. You heard of me?" he asks. Obviously I rubbed his ego a bit with the fact I recognized him.

"Kind of. I know Hawkeye shoots arrows. You have a quiver on you right now and Tony just called you Hawkeye. I'm just connecting dots."

"Oh." He deflates a bit.

"Why did Pepper put you two in a closet?" he inquires.

"Pepper said we needed to talk." Tony informs him.

"I just found out he's my dad an hour ago." I also inform him.

"How long were you two in the closet?" he then asks.

"About an hour." We both say at the same time again.

"You've had a big hour haven't you?" Clint looks at me.

"No kidding." I reply.

"So why are you really here hawk boy?" Tony turns the table.

"I told you…" he starts.

"Why are you really here?" Tony cuts in.

"SHIELD noticed someone hack into the system and looking for a specific person. That person being you Alyssa. We figured it was you so they had me check it out. Now this father-daughter stuff is for sure, it's a no threat thing."

"That was you looking to see if I was your kid?" I summarize.

"Yeah, that was me." Tony tells us. "I don't appreciate SHIELD's suspicion, but thankful you came. Who knows how long we would have been stuck in there. I'm putting JARVIS everywhere now."

"What is SHIELD anyway? Why do they have information about me?" I then ask.

Clint looks at me wide eyed. "SHIELD? What's SHEILD? I don't know what you're talking about."

"Cut the crap feathers, she isn't stupid. She's a genius. She knows what you said." Tony tells him.

"I know. I know her IQ. I read her file. She isn't a threat but she doesn't have the clearance to know." Clint says leaving me confused again.

"And I do?" Tony asks him.

"Fair point. But you wouldn't if it wasn't for you proclaiming you're Iron Man during a press conference." Clint informs him. Him and Tony continue to debate this without me.

For what feels like the hundredth time today I am just left confused.

* * *

The two bozos are still debating this SHIELD stuff. I just sat myself on the couch and started playing with my phone. I zone out but every once and a while I hear words like 'security clearance', 'eye patch', 'crazy', 'secret government something' or my personal favorite 'breaking protocol'.

I feel a slight shift beside me. I look to my side to see miss Potts beside me.

"How did it go?" she asks with a kind smile.

"Fine I guess." I tell her.

I watch her look over to the two men still standing there arguing.

"How long they been at it?" she asks of the two fighting men.

I look to my phone to see the time. "Almost two hours."

"Wow. I'm surprised they haven't descended into anarchy." She laughs.

"I don't think they realize it's been two hours, for a good part of it was a staring contest."

"Not surprising. I sometimes have to remind Tony to blink." She smiles at me.

I look at her in shock. Jimmy has had to remind me to do the same thing more than once.

"So, should we tell the boys to quit it or just let them keep going?" she asks me suddenly and takes me out of my shocked state.

"Let them keep going. We'll get worried when they start throwing things." I shrug and she laughs.

"Would you like something to eat Alyssa? I'm assuming you two didn't eat anything." She offers. I'm about to decline when my stomach butts in. "I'll take that as a yes." She responds.

"Thanks miss Potts." I smile. "Now that I think about it I did forget breakfast again."

"Please, call me Pepper. Miss Potts is too formal. And it's my pleasure. Tony forgets to eat all the time." She says as she pats my knee before standing.

"Must be another thing I inherited from daddy dearest." I groan as I stand to follow her.

She giggles slightly. "Alyssa, I hate to break it to you but it wasn't hard to see the relation."

"Really?" I ask raising my eyebrows as we both walk into the kitchen. Tony and Clint have moved turned their 'security clearance' match into a 'who's-better-than-who' match.

Pepper looks at the two boys then to me and rolls her eyes. "This isn't going to end well." she notes.

"When two boys fight does it ever?" I ask knowingly.

She smiles and agrees. "What would you like to eat?" she asks as she opens the fridge and pours me orange juice. I didn't ask for it, but I appreciate the action and say thanks.

"I don't know." I shrug.

"Well were probably going to have to feed the boys… so how about we just order something?" she asks. I just shrug because I really have no idea what to do.

"JARVIS? Can you give us some options?" she asks and after an 'of course' from the British voice a list appears on a screen in the counter.

I didn't even know that was there. That's impressive.

"What do you like?" she asks.

"Anything. I'll eat anything." I respond.

"I didn't ask what you would eat. I asked what you LIKE to eat. Big difference hon." She scolds me. I feel like a kid being scolded by a mom.

I look down at the list on the screen and see all these different food options. Some I haven't even heard of before.

"Pep! When did you get home?" Tony asks walking into the kitchen. Clint following behind him.

"About 15 minutes ago. Alyssa and I were just looking at food to order in. Have any thoughts?"

"How about Italian? We could take the jet to Italy and be back by Saturday." He offers.

"Its Thursday Tony. Unlike you, three of us have work." Pepper notes. "But we can get Italian if you like."

"Party pooper." He notes before he starts tapping things on the screen. Pepper seems to not really care about what's going on. Clint and me look to each other and shrug. This is completely new to us.

"Done, should be here in twenty five minutes." He tells us as he looks up at us again.

We end up playing Monopoly. Tony flips the board and Clint almost has an emotional break down.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch 5

**Well, yet another chapter. This one is actually quite long. This one has a good amount of Clint acting kind of childish, and Clint is now on the top 5 of characters I love writing now. You guys have to tell me what you think of him, because I just had so much fun with him in later chapters.**

**THANKS FOR THE FOLLOWS/FAVEORITES tvlover44, Dark Raven Jester, sapphire-fires, SydzBoo and Highwire. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS Absent minds (loyal reviewer, extra cookies for you), lele (a guest, thanks for that) and Ashe (another guest another thanks)**

**This chapter is one of the longest ones I have, so I might not post the next one so quickly. But if you want me to hurry, REVIEW! 4 reviews= chapter 6!**

* * *

"So what do we do until then?" Tony asks me, Pepper and Clint. We are once again waiting for take out. I am unsure of why Clint's here still. It's been almost a week since I was last here. Which was the day we now call 'the closet incident'. Pepper liked me so much she insisted I come back.

"Lets play a game?" Clint offers. Pepper thinks it's a great idea and offers we play a game where we get to know each other. Since she knows Clint and Tony are way to competitive to play anything that involves a winner especially after what we now call 'the monopoly incident'. Tony apparently blew up the board with Clint after Pepper won.

So we sit around the kitchen and ask questions to each other.

"Okay, so Barton… what's between you and our resident spider?" Tony starts. I don't know who this spider is but who ever it is it gets a reaction out of the archer.

"What are you talking about?" he counter-reacts.

"You know what I mean. What's with you too?"

"Nothing. Natasha has been my partner and my friend for a long time."

"I will not accept that answer." Tony replies defiantly.

"Too bad, that's all your going to get." Clint answers. "Alyssa, where did you grow up?"

"Pasadena. Then my family moved to New England when I was accepted to MIT. When I graduated at 15 we moved back." I respond easily. "Pepper, why did you decide to date Tony?"

"Oh, I don't know… wine?" she says in a joking tone, Tony responded with a hey. "Because as strange as it is I actually love him, even when he drives me crazy and makes me consider alcoholism. But I love him." she then smiles lovingly at him.

"Awe. Good answer Pepper." I smile.

"Tony, how did you feel about being stuck in a closet?" she then asks him.

"It wasn't the most fun I've had. But I had company. And I've definitely been through worse. And I now know I should make sure JARVIS is really everywhere in here." He points to all the walls. It makes us all laugh. "Alyssa, how do you feel about finding out the great Tony Stark is your father?" he says boastfully.

I roll my eyes. "I don't know about great. The first hour I ever had with my father was spent in a broom closet and him yelling to an AI that wasn't even in the room." I remark on the day.

Tony laughs. "Not the point kid."

"It will take some getting used to." I admit. "That is probably a day I will never forget though. Definitely the weirdest day I've ever had."

"Hang around here long enough and it will only get weirder." Pepper remarks.

"I would not be surprised by that." I point out. "You seem to be getting more comfortable with me around, so now I must ask… what's it like finding out your daughter is the awesome Alyssa Williams?" I now ask Tony.

"Better than I thought. I will never understand why Pepper was so scared we meet." He responded.

"Me? I'm the one to introduce you! And put you both in the closet!" Pepper raised her eyebrows.

"Truthfully, if I had to find out I had a child I never knew about, I can't complain with you." He says nicely. It takes everyone back.

"What? No snarky comment?" Pepper asks.

"Stark has a heart?" Clint questions.

"What? You really mean that?" I ask.

"Nope, no snarky comment. Yes, contrary to popular belief, I have a heart. And I really do mean it." He answers easily.

Both Pepper and me look at each other. This is progress.

* * *

I walk into work a few days with the feeling of something good is going to happen today. I don't know why, but I do. I usually don't follow my gut. I just have this really good feeling today.

"You seem to be in a good mood today." Jimmy notes as I arrive at my desk.

"I am in a good mood. Things are looking up Jimmy." I tell him.

"Do you have a boyfriend or something?" he asks.

"No. What makes you ask that?" I look at him oddly.

"I haven't heard from you except at work. You took a day off last week; you don't look like a zombie in the morning among other things. The only thing I can think of is maybe you actually met someone." He explains.

"Well, that's not the case." I look at him oddly. I haven't told him I met my biological dad yet. So he doesn't know that said biological father is Tony Stark. I do plan on telling him. I just am still processing it. And I am enjoying this secret.

"So what is it?" he asks.

"Cant I just be in a good mood?" I interrogate.

"Well, yeah. But I want to be involved." He pouts.

"Stop pouting." I scold him.

He rolls his eyes and gets to work.

It's at that moment I realize how many times people roll their eyes in my life, me included.

I start working on the SDM chips again. After that hiccup when Pepper was here the SDMs have been my main priority. It was so close. Maybe I should ask Tony for his advice.

That afternoon I feel like now is a good time to try another test on them. Jimmy makes the paperwork up just in case and I pull out a fish tank. We are not letting the spider get out and have a repeat of what happened the last time.

I put in the chip and place the spider into the tank and close the lid. After a few taps on my computer the spider starts the move. Jimmy has the signal detector like last time.

"Alyssa, you haven't lost control right?" Jimmy asks.

"No, I haven't why?" I question.

"The signal hasn't appeared in five minutes." He exclaims calmly.

"What?" I say surprised.

"What do we do?" he asks.

"I think we celebrate because it works. But because it took a while last time I say wait till the fifteen minute mark." I suggest calmly.

Fifteen minutes later…

"Jimmy, is the signal still undetectable?" I ask curiously.

Jimmy looks at the signal detector. Both of us so nervous we threw a towel over it so we didn't stare.

"ALYSSA IT WORKS!" he screams. It works… I can't even believe it!

"Oh my gosh… this is amazing!" I yell. We run and hug each other and start jumping and yelling. Then people start staring at us. But we don't really care because this chip works!

The little bot keeps on pacing back and forth in its tank. We look at it and smile. I feel like a proud parent.

"You did it Alyssa. You darn well did it." Jimmy looked at me proudly.

"I did. I darn well did." I smile. Yeah, I can gloat.

"If I'm being honest, I wasn't sure this was going to work. This seemed a tad crazy. Actually a little more like impossible. But you did it." He remarks.

"Well, what you expect from a Stark? Making the impossible possible is kinda what we do." I pat him on the shoulder and them realize what I said.

When did I consider myself a Stark?

"What did you say?" Jimmy questions me.

"I didn't say anything." I respond innocently, mind you I know he totally sees through my act.

"Alyssa… did you call yourself a Stark? Have you hit your head?" he looks at me. I don't know what to say. Then my cell rings and I have never been happier.

"Uno momento." I say to Jimmy as I answer my phone.

"Is that a Stark Phone? When do you get a Stark phone? You don't make that good of money." Jimmy notes when he notices I have a new phone. I ignore his comments.

"Hiya Pep!" I say into the phone. "Yes, I can be there later." I tell her. We say our goodbyes and I hang up.

"Why are you mocking my phone?" I ask him when I hang up.

"Who were talking to?" he says clearly interrogating me.

"Am I not allowed to know people?"

"Well yeah. But you need to explain something's to me. Why did you call yourself a Stark? How and when did you get a Stark phone, you could hardly get your used iPhone."

"Fine. I'll tell you, as long as you promise to not freak out or tell anyone. I'm saying take this to your deathbed." I sit him down and make him promise.

He nods anxious to know something so secretive.

"That day I took a day off, it was because I got to meet someone. My biological dad." I start.

"What! Alyssa! That's amazing! But why is that so secretive?"

"My biological dad just happens to be Tony Stark." I whisper.

Jimmy freezes in what I can only assume is shock.

"Hello?" I ask. I wave my hand over his face and snap, much like Tony did after I found out this information.

Nothing happens.

"Jimmy?" I call out to him. Still nothing.

I poke him a few times in the cheek and I start to get worried. This isn't normal.

"Um… Help?" I call out into the room. "I think I may have broken him."

* * *

A few minutes later Jimmy snaps out of it.

"TONY STARK." He yells the second he is no longer frozen.

The people that were around started looking at him oddly and a few start looking around for the billionaire.

"Ignore him!" I call out to everyone.

I don't blame anyone around here that calls us whack-jobs. I know for a fact that there are people that do.

"Are you kidding me Alyssa?" Jimmy whispers to me.

"Nope. Not kidding."

"Your dad is Tony freaking Stark?" he asks again.

"Well, biologically. I'm sure I won't be calling him dad anytime soon."

"But you consider yourself a Stark."

"I honestly don't know where that came from." I shake my head.

"Is that how you got a Stark phone?"

"Yeah." I shrug. "Tony gave it to me a few days ago. He saw what I was using and told me I should at least have the decency to buy Stark products and he gave it to me." It didn't seem like a big deal at the time to me.

"Will I get to meet him?" he asks.

"Not anytime soon." I respond. "Sorry, but lets note I met him two weeks ago. I am still getting used to this. I don't know what this is. Pepper is trying to get us to spend time together. It's incredibly weird to Tony and me to be doing this. Maybe later but not right now."

Jimmy seems to accept this answer. "Well you will at least tell me what happens right?"

"Sure." I nod.

"Anyway I think we should go celebrate the success of these SDM's. Go get colonial Rhodes and we can show him what you accomplished." Jimmy changes the subject.

I agree and do to find the colonial.

* * *

That evening I find myself back at the Stark mansion. Tony has been building another suit apparently. He told Pepper and me that the Hulk buster was a success.

Now he is working on some other suit. I think he said it was mark 25 or something.

"Hey Alyssa. How was work?" Pepper asks as I come in through the front door.

"Good. I got those SDM chips to work, no run away robots!" I exclaim excitedly.

Pepper smiles. "That's great! I'm happy for you! That's very exciting!" she says as she comes up and hugs me.

"What's an SDM chip?" a voice behind us asks. I turn around to see Clint coming out of the nearest vent. Why is he still here?

"Do you even know how to use the floor?" I ask regarding his vent travel.

"Yes I do Alyssa. I just prefer the vents. More fun." He notes. "But seriously what's a SDM chip?"

"What's SHIELD?" I deflect.

"You win this round missy. But I will find out…" Clint narrows his eyes at me.

"Bring it birdy." I challenge him confidently.

Clint gave me an evil glare as I walked away. I could see him vowing to find out what it was I was talking about.

"You two act like siblings sometimes I swear…" Pepper laughed at us. Clint then came up beside me and brought me into a headlock and starts to give me a nouggie.

"Gee, wonder why?" he said sarcastically as it tried to claw my way out of his hold as I laughed slightly.

"Clint, let her go." Tony says as he comes into the room and stands beside Pepper. My 'brother' lets me go but not before making sure I almost fall to the ground when he does.

"So what's the plan tonight?" Clint asks as he sits on the counter.

"I don't know about you but Alyssa and me were going to hang out." Tony proclaims.

This makes my ears perk up. "We are?" I ask.

"Yes we are, come on kid, and lets go cause trouble!" Tony says as he motions me to follow him.

"No national disasters please." Pepper asks as she watches us head out.

"No guarantees." Tony says flatly. Pepper groans.

"I wanna cause trouble…" Clint pouts.

"Starks only." Tony informs him. Wow, even he's starting to consider me a Stark.

I stick my tongue out at him as I leave the room in a gloating manner. He throws a balled up paper napkin at me and it hits me in the head.

"Clint!" I hear Pepper scold the childish archer as I follow Tony into the garage.

* * *

"What type of trouble are we getting in to?" I ask him.

"Don't know yet. Pepper said no national disasters. So that knocks off some things."

"It does?" I raise an eyebrow.

"Well… yeah. It takes out suit racing, blowing up…"

"I get the point." I cut him off. It feels like there might be a long list…

"So… I don't really know how to do 'dad' things…" he says to me putting 'dad' in air quotes. "I've never been one before and my dad definitely wasn't running for the worlds best dad award… so you're going to have to tell me what to do. And if I screw up."

I look at him softly. He is actually trying to act like a dad towards me. I feel like I should be freaked out. He doesn't have to be a dad to me; I did grow up with one. But the fact that he wants to try makes me smile.

"Alright." I conclude.

"Where do we start?" he asks.

I shrug. "Well… we could build something. Both of us like that." I suggest.

He nods and then we start plans for 2 go-karts that fly using boosters.

Three hours later…

"Alyssa, think they are ready for a test flight?" Tony asks me.

"I think so." I nod an affirmative.

We both look at each other and hop on to our creations. Tony made his cart the Iron Man colours while I opted for a turquoise blue.

"JARVIS, lets start them up!" Tony commands.

JARVIS starts up the boosters on the go-karts. "Levels at 5% sir."

"Bring it up to 20% J." I say.

"Make it 25% for fun." Tony adds.

"This doesn't seem like a smart idea sir." JARVIS informs us.

We are hovering a good couple of feet over the ground now. It's a little bit scary to be this high up on basically a flat platform with a steering wheel. But I built it myself and it should be safe.

"Come on JARVIS, we've done this before. We'll be fine." Tony reassures the AI.

JARVIS brings the power on the boosters up to that 25%. We both look at each other and start to move around the lab. We speed around and actually start having tons of fun.

"What are you two doing down here?" Pepper calls out as she walks down the stairs towards us. When she gets down she just looks at us.

"What are those?" she asks wide-eyed.

Tony suddenly stops in front of me and I bump my cart into his. Good thing we added the rubber bumpers.

"This isn't the worst thing you caught me doing." He states. Then he starts his cart and heads into another direction.

Pepper rolls her eyes then looks at me. "Alyssa, what are you guys flying?"

"Um… booster carts?" I say meekly. I then start my cart again and follow Tony to the other side of the room.

"Couldn't you have remembered seatbelts? Or at least wear helmets?" she called after us.

Then Tony almost crashes into a wall. "I'm okay!" he yells.

"Maybe a bubble wrap suit…" Pepper adds to her earlier statements.

Then Clint comes down wondering where we all were. Then Tony and me fly by Pepper and him trying to race each other.

"I WANT ONE!" Clint calls out amazed. Slight jealously and more pouting evident in his voice.

"STARKS ONLY!" both Tony and me call out as we continue to race.

Pepper goes and grabs an ear to pull a pouting Clint upstairs again.

* * *

Both Tony and me are now hovering over the roof of the mansion eating ice cream cones and looking out to the ocean. It's quiet except for the sound of the waves crashing against the cliff.

"This is nice." Tony notes.

"It is." I say as take a lick of the chocolate ice cream. "The view is amazing."

"I was talking about us spending time together, but the view is nice too."

"Oh, well it was nice spending time with you too Tony."

"I'm glad. This is probably odd for you huh? Spending time with someone you don't know well, but is technically your dad."

"It is extremely odd when you put it that way." I tell him.

"Well, I'm just you know… trying to make up for the fact that I can't tell you anything about why you were given up or anything."

"Are you saying this is pity?" I raise my eyebrows. "That you did this cause you feel bad?"

"What! No! Alyssa, don't think I did this because I see you as charity or something! That is not what this is, and I if you think…" he says going on the offence.

"Calm down! I'm just kidding with you!" I say to him. He looks at me and puts a hand over his arc reactor in relief.

"Truth is I actually really appreciative of this. Both you and Pepper have been so kind to me. When I started looking for whom my parents were I never really knew what I would do. I actually didn't think I'd find anything. I definitely didn't think in a million years all this would happen. Or that I would actually have a parent willing to form a relationship with me."

"Well I think we should really thank Pepper and Rhodey for that. They were the first ones to suspect anything. They were the ones to push and got us to meet. I was terrified of what would happen if we met. I should have listened to Pep from the start. She's normally right with this kind of thing. I'm really happy to have you apart of our lives Alyssa." He reaches over and pats me on the shoulder.

"Thanks. I'm happy you let me be apart of it." I nod. I then focus on my ice cream. It's the only thing I can do to keep me from crying. No one would have expected Tony Stark to have a heart and actually say something like that. I feel so honored it had to do with me.

After a few seconds of silence I speak again. "May I ask am odd question?"

"You just did, but sure." He laughs.

"Why is Clint still here and what exactly does he do?"

"I… don't have an answer for that. Something secretive though. Always something secretive. But I think he does this…"


	6. Chapter 6

Ch 6

**HELLO! how everyone doing? 2014 doing well thus far? Anyway, here's a new chapter. I got bored and figured why not? this chapter kind of changes the story a bit. Tell me what you all think? anything you guys want to see? Predictions of what might happen? LEAVE A REVIEW! If your predictions are close and/or right and/or really good/entertaining I will deffinetly note them and let you know. Especially if your right.**

**Oh, and by the way 3 reviews, new chapter. Thats not hard. You can do it.**

**And now the thanks: for reviews thanks to Absent minds and StardustOwl. You two review. I appreciate that greatly. Thanks to the story favourite/followers Big three daughter, crazy1person2you3been4warned, Black-Wolf-92 and scowgirl2000. Happy you guys enjoy this.**

**Now READ ON!**

* * *

"Barton, what type of heinous information are you trying to find now?" Natasha Romanoff asks the agent over a phone call. Very low-tech means of communicating for a top-secret government agency, but it got the job done.

"I need to know what an SDM chip is!" he exclaims.

"Barton, I don't even know what that is!"

"There has to be something about it somewhere!"

"Where? Because right now it sounds like you're just trying to annoy me. I know you miss me and all but…" She sounded annoyed to the archer but had a slight joking tone.

"Why would I do that over the phone Tasha? Its much more fun to watch you be annoyed with me face to face." He clarifies smugly. He blatantly ignores the missing her comment.

"Why do you want to know what it is anyway?"

"Because whatever it is Alyssa got it to work! And I don't know what it is! Or what it does! I want to know!"

"You sound like a child Barton! And frankly I don't have the time or the patience to deal with this today. I don't even know who this Alyssa is." Natasha was getting more frustrated with the man as the conversation continued.

"Well, would you care if I told you Stark had a daughter and she created these SDM chips?" he asks her.

"Stark doesn't have a daughter. SHEILD would know about that."

"Well, you need to check those records again then. Because Tony hacked SHIELD to figure this out."

"If you are just wasting my time Barton I swear to… oh my god Stark has a daughter."

"See. Told you. I'm not crazy." Clint says with a full on gloating tone.

"Alyssa Williams… father is Tony Stark. Does Tony know?"

"Tony not just knows. He's eating ice cream on booster carts over his roof with her right now as we speak. Jerks didn't even build me one." Clint says still obviously pouting about not having a cart of his own.

"If she's a Stark… should SHEILD be concerned with these SDM chips?"

"I couldn't care less about that. I just want to know what it does." Clint dismissed the new concern.

"Clint, that didn't answer my question."

"Well, I don't know what they do so…" Clint clarified.

"Well what do you want me to do? I'm in DC with Cap. I can't help you right now."

"You are at base more than I am Nat. look into what it could be and work from there. There has to be a digital record somewhere." He suggests.

"Fine. I'll look. But you owe me one." She says before hanging up.

"Love you too Nat." Clint says sarcastically.

* * *

"Hey Clint." I greet as I came up from the garage. Pepper told us we had to come inside again and that we were forbidden to play with the booster carts until the proper safety precautions were installed.

Tony and her were fighting about the safety of them as we speak.

Clint looked up from his spot on the couch. "Alyssa." He acknowledges.

"What you do while I was with Tony?" I ask.

"Pepper had me help organize documents. It sucked. She wouldn't even let me draw inappropriate doodles on anything!" he whined.

"Were they legal documents?"

"Yeah, probably."

"Then that's probably why." I say as I sit beside the man.

"Well, it still sucked. After words I made a phone call to a pal. Tony knows her, doesn't trust her though. She's in DC with another teammate. Tony knows him too. They don't get along very well." Clint informed me.

I nod. "Other Avengers?" I ask.

"How'd you know?"

"Not hard. You said teammate. I assume that relates to New York."

"Yeah well… after New York… lots changed. Us so called Avengers all went separate ways. This is the first time I've seen any of them since."

"Do you miss them?"

"One of them."

"The spider Tony was asking about?"

"Yeah. Natasha. We've worked together for a long time. We're the best SHIELD's got."

"I still don't know what SHEILD is…" I tell him.

"Your not supposed too." He tells me.

"Why? Tony knows." I remind him.

"Good point."

"Will I ever find out?" I ask curiously.

"I don't know. But I can't tell you. Your trustworthy and all but… I'm not allowed to say."

"That's fine. If there becomes a need I'll find out about SHIELD and the super secret friends."

Clint laughs. "You're a Stark. You'll find out even if you need to know or just want to know."

"Its odd. Hearing me be called a Stark. Never considered myself one before."

"Well, it makes an excellent excuse. People question your character and you can just say 'oh well, I'm a Stark' and everyone understands."

"It really explains so much of my life." I laugh.

* * *

2 weeks later…

I walk into my apartment after a long day at work. I have officially been assigned something to do with upgrading War Machine. I am exhausted already.

I go into my kitchen to get some water, but then I realize I am not alone in my home.

I turn to find a tall scary man with an eye patch wearing all black and a cape. Who wears capes and eye patches?

"Are you going to murder me?" I question cautiously.

"Nothing of the sort Alyssa." The man says. "I'm just here to talk."

"Well I don't know who the hell you are or how the hell you got in, so I'm not so sure I want to listen to what you have to say." I say defiantly and I cross my arms over my chest. I then realize how Stark like I sound.

"Neither did your father, Tony Stark. I talked to him about the Avengers Initiative. I'm here to talk to you about Signal Disappearing Microchips or the SDM chips. The ones you created."

"How do you know about those? Only three people other than me know about them. I hand wrote all my documents and put things in a code only I know." I inform him angrily had someone betrayed my trust?

"I know, because an Agent Barton started asking questions. And I found an Agent Romanoff breaking protocol looking for what they were."

"How do you know what they do then? That was kept secret."

"Military don't keep things like this a secret. One wrong person overhears and starts a rumor. I heard the rumor, and your reaction tells me its true."

"Who are you anyway?" I ask.

"Nick Fury, Director of SHIELD."

"SHIELD? What would SHIELD want with me? I'm not a threat."

"No, you are not, I'm here to offer you an opportunity."

"An opportunity? Opportunities aren't offered. They're taken. It sounds like you want to take my tech. If there is an opportunity for my tech out there, I'll find it myself. I don't need top-secret government agency intruders offering them up like a carrot in front of a rabbit on a treadmill. You can show your way out Director Furry."

"Its Fury, miss Williams. And I think we should talk about this."

"No we don't."

This Fury guy starts to make his way out. "By the way, you and Stark are very much alike. Lets hope only the good things." he closes the door behind him as he leaves.

I don't know what that means.

* * *

"Clint, can I ask you a question about SHIELD?" I ask the next day I'm at the mansion.

"I already told you I couldn't tell you." He shrugs as he takes a sip of coffee.

"My home got invaded by a Director Fury last night. Why?"

That makes him perk up.

"Director Fury approached you?" he asked surprised.

"Yeah, I thought I made that clear."'

"What he say?" he made his curiosity clear.

"About a project I was working on a few weeks ago, the SDM chips."

"Well, I really wouldn't know why. Fury is a secretive spy guy. His secrets have secrets. I really couldn't guess. You still won't tell me what the SDM chips do. Don't worry too much. Fury doesn't let these things go to easily. He'll be back." Clint got up and headed out of the room leaving me very confused.

* * *

A week later…

"Hey! Alyssa!" Clint says bouncing after me like a hyper eight year-old. I had come up from riding around on the booster carts with Tony. We still haven't added seatbelts but what Pepper doesn't know can't hurt her.

"What is it Hawky?"

"Guess what my new official mission is?" he asks mischievously.

"I would have no clue as I still don't entirely know what SHIELD does."

"I get to bug you and try to get you to join SHIELD!" he informs me excitedly.

"Wait what you say feather brain?"

"Picking up nicknames from dad I see?" he notices. "Actually the official file says and I quote 'to persuade and convince Alyssa Maria Williams to lend her services to our something something'" he tells me.

"I doubt it says something something. So either you didn't actually read that part or you're hiding something."

"Actually it's blocked out. I can't tell you the slightest of what it says as I don't know."

"Your trying to convince me to help out with a project you don't even know what it is?" I ask unconvinced.

"In a nutshell." He shrugs. "Sounds fun right?"

"Not really."

"So… ready to hear my pitch? Okay… here it goes…" he says and I see him 'prepare'. I look at him unconvinced of his actions. I don't think he really takes his job seriously. "You should join SHIELD because you can be a totally awesome spy and know more secret stuff than Tony because he's only a consultant and it drives him crazy when people knows stuff he doesn't."

"All you got?" I look at him blankly.

"SHIELD tech is awesome?" he tries again.

"Still not convinced." I shake my head.

"We can be buddies?" he points to him and me.

"What makes you think I want to be your 'buddy'?" I ask him jokingly but in a dead serious tone. I watch the man deflate.

"That's upsetting, Alyssa. After all we've been through…"

"We've been through literally nothing together."

"Kill joy."

"You still haven't convinced me." I remind him.

"You get to say 'classified' a lot?"

"Not sure if that's a selling point." I shake my head again.

"Was to me. Okay… what else… you get to play with dangerous things?"

"I work in research and development. I already do that."

"True enough… okay… how about this… we have a Hulk."

"Are you going to start naming Avengers now?"

"Might as well… Thunder God Thor? No? How bout Badass Black Widow? Your dad the Iron Man? Mr. All American Virgin Captain America? The best Avenger of them all, me, the Amazing Hawkeye?"

"Are you still trying to sell SHIELD? Or are you selling the Avengers?"

"We have planes! Who doesn't like planes?" he tries.

"People scared of flying!"

"Fair point. Okay… helicarriers. Got a quite few of those suckers."

I just stared at him there.

"It makes you awesome?" he tried weakly.

"If you're one of the best, I don't think awesome is the right word."

"Shut up!"

This went on for about two hours.

Tony and Pepper both came then left the house and came and left the house again before Clint even considered stopping.

"Barton… you might want to try a new tactic." A red head said from behind him.

"Natasha?" he turned to face her. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to help you. I had a feeling this wasn't going well. And once again… I was right." she notes.

"Well, whoever you are, thanks for saving me from that special brand of annoying." I tell her.

"Agent Natasha Romanoff. You must be Alyssa." She introduces.

"Yes, I'm Alyssa."

"Apparently we are not buddies." Clint shares pouting sadly at us.

Both Natasha and me roll our eyes at the man.

"Anyway, Alyssa, ignoring anything and all things Clint mentioned. I don't know everything he said but if he said that SHIELD has a pet dragon…"

"But we do! What do you think Agent Hill is?" Clint interrupted.

"Don't believe anything? I got that." I summarize.

Natasha nods and then pulls me to the side and far away from Clint.

"Alyssa, you have an amazing talent. You are one of the best at what you do, that's why SHIELD wants you I am assuming. SHIELD believes that what you have created can help us help others." Natasha tells me once Clint is out of earshot. "I'm not here to ask you to join, but I am going to tell you that I think you should. You're good. Real good. You thought of something no one thought of and accomplished it. That's the kind of person SHIELD wants, not just because of your tech you created."

I look at her for a moment and think. I really don't know what to do. I know nothing about what I would be doing, what it would entail. Nothing at all and they expect me to decide. I have a good thing going for me right now. My job, my life, its all going really good. Do I want to risk it all and journey into mystery?

"I don't know what to say Agent Romanoff." I tell her.

"Say you'll think about it. That's enough for now." she reassures.

"Alright. I'll think about it." I answer.

"Good." She says as she turns to Clint. They talk to themselves without really speaking and now I am alone standing in the hall.

Pepper had dragged Tony away somewhere so I just told JARVIS to tell them I went home. After I got a verbal conformation from the friendly AI I left the mansion.

I have a lot to think about.

* * *

**OOOHHH****… whats going to happen now? Well, review and find out!**


	7. Chapter 7

Ch 7

**HEY! So guess what? We are half way ****through this story! WOW! Time sure flies! Anyway this is a super short chapter, just because of where I wanted it to end. 2 reviews and I will post next chapter. If I get MORE than 2 reviews in 2 days I will send everyone who reviews a random scene from the next chapter. I'm in a giving mood.**

**And ****now thanks to the MANY people who followed/faveorited! THANK YOU tmittens11, Aniles, lacthryn18, animefreakv23, dralexbanner, BloodyRose1312, YamamotoFan, TakeThatNinja, The-Book-Worm-Goddess, buttonsXD and cyn4675 for following and/or faveoriting. made me happy.**

**And now the reviews: crazy1person2you3have4warned (Thank you. I wanted to keep her in character), Absent minds (that Clint and Alyssa scene was fun for me to write so i am happy you got a kick from it too!) StardustOwl (thank you!) and Morris the cat! (happy you enjoyed)**

**Now enough of me, Alyssa has made a decision! **

* * *

I get home to my apartment, and start looking through my phone when I sit on my couch. I am looking for a specific number. A number I haven't called in a long time, and honestly I wouldn't be surprised if the owner didn't pick up. But I might as well give it a shot.

And then I find it and immediately press the button to call. After a few rings I start to doubt she'll pick up. I know that her work is her life and she gets pretty consumed with it. But sometimes she's the only one that can tell me things and it makes sense.

Suddenly it stops ringing. "Jane Fosters cell phone, Darcy speaking." The voice says.

"Um, hi Darcy, this is Alyssa is Jane there?" I ask.

"Yeah, she's here. One moment." She says and I can here her yelling for Jane to get the phone. I can here Jane start questioning who it is and what they want. Darcy just tells her my name and soon enough Jane takes the phone.

"Alyssa! What a surprise to here from you!" she says happy, but I can tell she's exhausted.

"Oh you know… things… how are you?" I ask. Jane and me met at a science conference a few years ago. I was dabbling in Astrophysics for a bit and she was talking about her work with the Einstein-Rosen Bridge. We started talking and ended up becoming good friends. I even helped build some of her equipment.

"Working. I think I'm close to proving my theory." She tells me and then she starts going into detail about her work. I am truly fascinated with what she is working on. If she proves this almost everything we know about space will change. So far all has been hypothetical. It really is fascinating work.

"That's amazing Jane, but have you found a way to stabilize it? I don't know of anything with a negative energy density to do so." I inquire.

"That's where I'm close. I have Dr. Selvig here to help and he found a way to stabilize a portal before."

"I have no clue what you're talking about but I'm going to let that slide." I tell her. I know of Dr. Selvig but I have never read anything of him stabilizing a portal or wormhole.

"Anyway, why'd you call? How's the work at that R&D department you were working at?" she asks.

"Not working there anymore, I'm currently rebranding War Machine. But the reason I called is because… a while ago you had SHIELD take all your research?"

"Don't remind me of that. I mean, they gave it back but in that time between I had quite the adventure. And it worked out and all but still."

"Well they are trying to recruit me and I am seriously considering it." I inform my old friend.

"WHAT?" she yells shocked. "Seriously? What for?" she investigates.

"They think me building tech can help them help people or something rather. I didn't get all the details. But I don't know, I might consider it."

"Wow, that's great Alyssa. You really considering taking it?"

"Agent Romanoff did a much better job selling the idea than Agent Barton did. Flattery really can get you anywhere."

"So let me get this straight… this Agent Romanoff flattered you into considering joining a top secret government agency. The same one that stole my life's work?"

"Well when you say it like that it sounds bad."

"Its not bad. Its peculiar and strange, but with you that's pretty common. If this is what you want to do you should do it." She tells me.

"But that's the thing, do I want to join a top secret government agency? Or do I not join a top-secret government agency and keep life as is? This is a hard life changing decision! I need your logicality and rationality here!"

"Honestly, rationality has not been something I have had a lot of lately. I'm chasing after my Norse god boyfriend in another realm here. But you have always loved adventure and discovery. For as long as I have known you, you always wanted to do something bigger and one up yourself. I think this is your chance. I mean after you rebrand War Machine what are you going to do?"

I let her words sink in. what am I going to do after War Machine is rebranded? Go back to defying the rules to keep my boredom at bay with Jimmy? Or jump in to the deep end of the possibly crazy? Keep my interest and curiosity at bay? I doubt Tony would give me a job. We would just blow up the lab anyway. We almost did a week ago.

"Your right Jane. Thanks. Good luck finding your other realm bound boyfriend!" I answer.

"Thanks. Good luck with your decision!" she replies and we both make weak promises to call each other soon. We both know how we get when it comes to work.

* * *

The next time I am at the mansion and I am not in the vicinity of Tony or Pepper I find Clint.

"I accept the offer." I tell him once I find him.

He gives me the look of 'I don't know what you're talking about.' And I just leave.

Once I exit, I look out of the corner of my eye to see him fist pump in success.

I roll my eyes and laugh to myself. I will never be able to take that dude seriously.

And now that I think about it I still don't know why he's here! What's with that?

* * *

"You're leaving? You can't leave! What will happen with me?" Jimmy tells me worriedly.

"Jimmy, you're right, I'm leaving. I am getting a new job. I tried to get you along but I couldn't. I'm sorry. But you love it here! You are doing great here with the re-branding! You don't need me weighting you down anymore! Think no more paper work! Well, not my paperwork anyway." I try to comfort him. I just got back from finalizing me leaving with all the higher ups and Rhodes. He took it a lot better than Jimmy here is.

"I thought we were at TEAM Alyssa! You and me. We're best friends, and you didn't even tell me you were offered a new job. Heck, you wont even tell me what your new job is!"

"Jimmy you're not just my best friend. You're basically my ONLY friend! You have been with me for so long and I don't know if I would have survived with out you. You are the only person that willingly put up with my special brand of insanity that apparently is a family trait. If I am not telling you something, its for a reason or because I don't know myself. I am sorry if I hurt your feelings about not telling you."

"I accept your apology… wait… you don't know what your doing?"

"I don't."

"And you accepted the job anyway?" he clarifies.

"Yes. It appears that I did." I nod.

"Alyssa, I am surprised you did such. That's kinda stupid, and you usually have to know everything before you agree."

"I know. I'm trying something new."

"I guess I am okay with you leaving then. I will be taking over your old desk as it has more drawers and a Yoda acid stain." He informs me very business like and moves over to my now former desk. Which is funny because he was yelling at me very emotionally not even two minutes before.

"I am okay with that."

"But can you do one thing for me?" he asks.

"What's that?" I look at him, I was about to leave for the day and I see him sitting in my chair.

"Who are you working for now? I think I deserve that." he asks curiously.

"I'm sorry Jimmy." I look at him with sad eyes. I met with Fury and I now know the nature of this job. This could be the last time I see the loveable doof. But I didn't tell him that. "That's classified." Oh god, that hurt surprisingly much. And saying those words were a selling point for Barton?

I turn my head around quickly after I say the words. I don't want to see his reaction. I walk away, knowing he's stunned and confused.

I used to tell Jimmy everything, I trust him with anything and everything. Any paper he passes to me I just sign knowing I'm not signing a murder confession or losing vital organs to the black market. Now I have to act like he's the most un-trustful person in the world.

Is this what working for SHIELD will be like?


	8. Chapter 8

Ch 8

**HI! Here is Chapter 8! To everyone who got a preview I hope it got you excited for this chapter. I hope everyone enjoys this one.**

**THANK YOU TO: LALALANDROX, AlexandriaDiAngelo, SBMFanatic, kanna-yamamoto, Aisuhime666, StaceyBaggins, logan's kid, assantra, Gotta Love Winter, ParchmentStories, Fangurl17 and BlackBloodOnFire for the Faveorites and or Follows! You guys are awesome.**

**and to haninymshah, Absent minds, StardustOwl, and logan's kid for reviewing! Means a lot to me.**

**Now the story:**

* * *

I just arrived at the facility with Agent Romanoff. I thought Barton said she was back in DC but apparently not as we are in some high security basement of sorts somewhere in the suburbs of Burbank California. I only know because I drove here. Until we got to the parking garage at least. Then Romanoff told me to get out and she took the wheel. Then she drove way, way down into the garage and we appeared to be heading straight into a wall but it opened up just as I was sure we were going to die.

Now I am here safe and sound. Several stories underground and trying to make sure I'm still alive.

"You alright?" Romanoff asks me with hardly any emotion on her face.

"Yeah, yeah… just making sure I didn't have a heart attack." I say using my Starkasam. Pepper created that word just because Tony has created his own specialized kind of sarcasm. So she combined the word sarcasm with the last name Stark and out pops out the word Starkasam.

"I should have warned you about that." she notes. She said it with so little hint of emotion I am not entirely sure if that was her way of saying sorry or she just made a note to herself for next time we are in the same vehicle together.

These agents are sure as hell confusing.

"Agent Romanoff, thank you for bringing in the new recruit." A taller woman says as she walks toward us.

Romanoff nods in her direction and tells me good luck before walking in another direction. I look off in her direction wondering why she just left me alone.

"Miss Williams, I'm Agent Maria Hill, shall I show you around?" the taller woman asks me.

I shrug and make a move to follow her lead. As we walk down the large walkway she points out the way to different departments. Some areas I ask about she don't acknowledge. I guess it's classified. We turn down a hall and then she leads me into a small conference room. There is a table and a few seats; the walls are black and obviously soundproof. I wouldn't be surprised all the walls were soundproof and under high surveillance. Agent Hill motions me to sit in the chair closest to the door. I sit and she also sits down in front of me. I wait for her to speak. She stays silent and starts looking towards me and the file in front of her on the table.

"Are we waiting for someone else?" I ask her. It's been quiet for to long.

"Director Fury is on his way. He wants us to stay here until he arrives to debrief you." She looks up from her file. Her face was almost as emotionless as Romanoff's. Almost. I can see the faint hint of amusement on her face.

I nod in understanding. But we fall into silence again.

"Hill, nice to see you took care of the recruit." That familiar booming voice rang in. I didn't even here the door open.

"Director." Hill nods and stands up and passes the file folder to him.

"Nice to see you again Director Fury. And not in my apartment." I greet him.

"Alyssa, nice to see you accepted the offer." He looks over the file and passes it back to Hill and nods. She passes another file to him.

He passes me the file and I look at it. I look up back at the eye-patched man in questioning.

"What does that mean to you Miss Williams?" he asks.

"It looks like a file for a mission. But as far as I am aware, I am not a field agent. I build things."

"The exact objective of the mission is to retrieve a stolen mystery object left from the Chitari invasion. Its what we call a 0-8-4. Normally we would send an agent over and get them to retrieve the object. But because of the wavelengths this object is omitting it could be extremely deadly and we have evidence to support that if slightly disturbed, well… lets just say we would have a problem."

"So, you want my microbots to determine if the object is safe enough for retrieval." I summarize.

"Exactly. You and a senior Agent will be taking a jet to South Carolina to take care of the problem."

"So this is what my job is?" I ask.

"In a way. We were going to start you in our research in what has been dubbed Fitzsimmons department. But then this 0-8-4 came up so we directed you to this first assignment." He explained.

"Okay then… so when do I leave?"

"In two hours. Agent Romanoff will bring you back to your apartment and you will get your things ready and the agent assigned to you will pick you up."

Both Fury and Hill leave the room and I follow behind. Hill brings me to wherever Romanoff was.

"How did your first debriefing go?" she asks me.

"Fine. I didn't know they would want me on a mission this quickly. I didn't even know they wanted me in the field at all."

"Generally the people in research don't see much action. Only if we know it's secure and it's to gather information. But we saw the reports with you and the modified hand gun at your very first R&D when you were seventeen and figured you'd be fine."

"There was a report about that?" I ask surprised. Considering I wasn't exactly cleared to work on that handgun at that time and the boss didn't want to get in trouble, I had the impression that it was a no one talks so no one knows deal.

"Yes, not an official report but we know that you can use firearms extremely well."

"That's creepy." I remind her.

She doesn't respond to that she instead changes the subject. "We took the liberty of getting your security ID ready. All you need to do is to get your photo taken and we can get you your ID card."

She directs me into another room and I stand around until some guy in a suit comes and starts telling where and how to stand. I comply and the picture is quickly taken and a few moments later I was presented with a shiny new plastic ID card.

I look at the card in my hands at look towards Romanoff. She motions me to just put the card in my pocket so we can leave.

I walk towards her and I do put the card in my pocket. She leads me back to my car and hands me back my keys.

"So I'm driving out of here?"

"I only needed to drive to even get us in. You can get us out." she tosses me an almost smirk and gets into the passenger seat.

* * *

I hear a knock on my door, and figure it's the agent that has been assigned to me. I had a backpack and the case for my robots. Agent Romanoff left my house a while ago so I figured soon enough I would be meeting the new agent.

Turns out it is Clint Barton.

Oh _brother._

"Hey Alyssa! Ready for an adventure?" his facial expression makes him look like a boy scout.

"I was. Are you the agent I'm working with?"

"Yes. Exciting right! I read the file, should be simple enough. Get in, get information, if info bad we get Fury to deal with it, if info good we go in and get it and we leave."

"You make it sound simple Clint, but I have a feeling it won't be." I roll my eyes as I collect my bag and head out the door.

"Well, it won't be easy if I read out every little detail. I just gave you the 'in a nut shell' version."

"As long as 'in a nut shell' does not mean 'in a hospital' later I am okay with that." I nod. I follow him to his car and we are then off to another secret base.

* * *

We arrive to the secret base and I look around me and take in the scene. Everyone is in a hustle and there are weapons and planes everywhere.

"Where are we going?" I ask Barton, he is walking briskly toward god-knows where and I am trying very hard to follow him from behind. Especially difficult when I am carrying all the equipment.

"To the quinjet." He says simply. I notice that now that we're in the base, his whole manner and tone has changed. He has gone into Agent mode.

"Okay, which quinjet? There are like ninety of them here!"

"Number 16. We are heading there now and then we head out." he continues.

"Oh, look at you acting all adult. What happened to the guy giving me a nouggie?"

"We have work to do Alyssa. We can't afford to goof off here." He explains.

"I know. I can be professional. Its just surprising to see this." I struggle to make hand gestures but its clear I'm pointing them to him. "I'm used to goofy big brother Clint. Not Agent Barton."

"Well you better get used to it."

"I will. When I answered my door a few hours ago I came face to face with a boy scout. Give it a moment." I readjust the equipment in my arms. This is getting heavy. Where is quinjet number 16 anyway?

"Good. This shouldn't be dangerous but if something goes sideways, I need to know you have my back." He says turning to me deadly serious.

"And you have mine." I look up at him. It came out like a question more than I wanted it too. Barton has my back and I know it. It doesn't stop me wanting to be sure.

"One hundred percent." He reassures.

"One hundred percent." I copy.

"Good. Now get in." he motions towards the near by quinjet.

"Oh, we're here." I say relieved and I follow him into the aircraft.

I look around and see it's not exactly luxurious. Or high tech. it's stacked to the brim with parachutes though. I hope I never have to use one.

Clint moves his way to the front of the craft and takes a seat in the cockpit. I place the equipment onto one of the seats and I take a seat next to it. Another unknown agent comes onto the quinjet and sits next to Clint. Before I knew it we were on the tarmac and picking up speed.

South Carolina will never know what hit it.

* * *

When we land, both Barton and me get debriefed once again. The head agent looks towards Barton and then to me.

"Take care of the scientist. She's in no way cleared for combat." The agent says.

"Of course." Barton looks up boredly.

"If something goes wrong. We don't need Fury barking about it." The man says as he leaves.

We both get up from our seats to get ready for the mission. I watch Barton prepare some knives and his bow and arrows. I look around the room.

"Barton, if something goes wrong…"

"Nothing will go wrong. Not this mission. This is one of the easiest missions ever."

"What if something does?"

"Nothing will."

"Then why are you preparing weapons?" I ask.

"Better to be safe than sorry."

"Exactly."

"What are you getting at Williams?"

"Give me a weapon."

"How about no."

"Why? If I can make a weapon…"

"Doesn't mean you can use one."

"But I can."

"Alyssa…"

"I am not just a lab tech. Or a scientist like that agent believed. I can shoot a gun! Ask Hill!"

"I know you can shoot a gun. I saw the video feed. But in practicality… you might not be ready."

"You will never know until you let me."

"I don't want you to know!" he started to freak out and I take a step back, silently urging him to continue. "Its easy to pull the trigger when its at a range, or in your case an electrical unit, but it is not the same when its real. They could want you dead and it could be survival but you still feel. I don't need you to know what it all feels like. If we really run into true trouble I will take care of it. Not you. Understand?"

"Clint… I'm sorry…" I whisper.

"Just tell me you understand. Say it."

"I understand." I nod.

"Good." He nods before bringing his attention back to the bow. I turn to leave but he stops me.

"Take a Taser." He passes me the device. I accept it quietly and hide it away.

* * *

**Whats going to happen? 3 reviews = new chapter. any extra reviews means previews of ch. 9 for all!**


	9. Chapter 9

Ch 9

**HEY GUYS****… sorry I had not posted this. I really did mean to two weeks ago and I just got busy. in other news there are 4 more chapters to this story and this chapter is kind of short. the other ones are longer. I promise.**

**Thank you followers/faveoriters: rockobrocko, cuttiepiepay, Clemences-are-so-sexy, pyromaniacwithretard, Aria-Ride-Daughter-of-Hecate, ks90, Princess Peridot, Elizabeth S. Slytherin, fey4life, marieniz V and courtcourtrawrs07**

**REVIEWS! thanks to StardustOwl, Absent minds, assantra, and fey4life! love all the support and sorry I have been so neglectful. **

**keep the reviews up people! I will post again hopefully this weekend so. have fun!**

* * *

We are walking around some remote woodsy area. Clint is paving the way with some high tech SHIELD GPS. I follow behind and microbots and laptop in my backpack. We look like the average hikers. From our shoes to our baseball caps we look like the kind of people that spend a lot of time outdoors. Undercover apparently. With SHIELD this kind of thing the Disguise is the limit. See what I did there? Someone would appreciate that pun.

"It should be left of here." Clint tells me as points into the direction he's going.

I sigh and look around me. It's a beautiful day and it really is quite pretty. Large trees are everywhere and the sun shining through the branches really is quite the sight. I would enjoy it much more if my feet didn't feel like they were on fire.

Then something starts ringing.

"You brought a cell phone? Why would you bring a cell phone on a mission?"

"I didn't. I'm not stupid. Is it the GPS?" I reply.

"Nope. It doesn't ring anyway."

"Well then that's not good."

"It means we aren't alone. Lets move." He starts walking in a completely different direction. _How does the GPS thingy know that? _I think to myself.

"Where? I thought the device was that way?" I say pointing into the direction Clint had first pointed to.

"We are going there. Its just the long way."

"Great." I groan. The long way, just great.

After another twenty minutes we finally get to where the device is hidden. I quickly find the crack and I start to pull out what I need.

"Watch my back." I instruct Barton. He nods and takes position.

I send in TT2 and watch my little bot go. I look to my computer and get it working on collecting the needed data.

"Someone's watching." I whisper in a singsong voice to Barton.

"You feel it too?" he asks just as quietly.

"Didn't feel. Heard. They are up the cliff over there." I motion towards the right of us. He shifts his eyes to where I noted and then starts to look away.

"Stay here." He commands and he brushes passed me. I nod curtly and focus on the data I'm receiving. Nothing too abnormal from what I can tell. TT2 and TT3 are still in the midst of their analyzing.

I hear a distant rustling and I don't know if it is just Barton heading back here or someone else. I immediately am put on guard.

"Is someone there?" I ask quietly.

A high-pitched bark responds. I turn around and come face to well nose with a tiny brown Chihuahua. Ok that's not menacing at all.

"Hey buddy? Are you lost?" I ask the dog. The dog just stares back at me.

In the distance I hear someone calling out is some language I don't recognize and the Chihuahua lunges at me. Well crap.

"Hey! STOP IT!" I yell. The stinking Chihuahua is fucking biting my leg!

Soon I finally get a hold of the tiny terror and hold it far away from my face. It still looks like it wants to murder me and then eat my corpse.

"Where did you even come from?" I ask the dog and start to analyze the outside of the terrifying and pissed off pooch. I look at the collar to find what appears to be Greek letter on the tag. I can't read that, but it obviously means the dog speaks Greek. That does not help me one bit.

While I stare at the dog I suddenly hear a gun's safety come off. Guess I found the owner of this tiny demonic dog.

"Where's the device?" a thick accent greets me, he doesn't sound nice.

"I don't know what your talking about." I play dumb. Romanoff told me when situations like this occur is to play dumb, right? That or kick them in the balls. I don't remember which.

"You are with SHIELD. I know. You have what I want." He tells me.

"All I have is this dog. You can have it but beware, likes to bite." I inform calmly him. I slowly turn around to face him. Yep he is big mean looking goon. How stereotypical.

"Cheeky girl." He comments. Then he starts speaking in Greek and the damn Chihuahua wiggles out of my grasp and starts trying to bite me again.

"Stupid dog." I mumble trying to wiggle the small animal off my leg. Where is Clint anyway?

"Where is the device?" he asks again, he's starting to yell.

"For the last time I don't know what you're talking about!" I yell back and in a flash of a second I whip out the Taser I had hidden and zap him.

The man falls to the ground and promptly passes out. Well the dog is not happy about his fallen master and starts yapping. Then I look down and his eyes are changing colour. That's not normal. I look up scared to see about three other men with guns and they are not happy.

"So… this has been fun but bye." I say and I try to run but one of the henchmen grab me. So I do the other thing Romanoff told me to do, kick him in the balls.

The man hunches over and I punch him in the stomach and force him to the ground. The other men are already on edge and a few more men appear out of nowhere. I am clearly out numbered at this point and still have no clue where Clint is.

A few of the others start to make their way towards me and I try to regain breathing again. I actually hold my own very well and quite a few go down because of me, but when I look to see many have arrows sticking out of them I am sure happy.

Clint then does come down to help with the fight but I have completely forgotten about the mutant Chihuahua.

"Clint get the dog!" I ask and he looks at me oddly but he complies. The moment Clint locates the dog the dog looks extremely different. He is not a tiny brown Chihuahua anymore. He has grown significantly and has taken on a red tint. That's not normal. And there are now about four of them.

Clint uses a few more arrows on the humans and I finish up beating up the last two. I bash ones head into the side of the cliff and I take the other one down moments later. I didn't know I had it in me to do any of that.

"MUTANT CHIHUAHUAS! OUT OF EVERYTHING THERE ARE MUTANT CHIHUAHUAS!" Clint yells clearly struggling with the dogs.

"On the plus side all the data is collected." I shrug as I collect the bots. None of the goons got to my data. All is okay in that respect.

"They won't stop attacking me!" Clint whines.

"Shoot them?" I suggest.

"I am not shooting a dog. I'm an assassin not a ruthless killer." He rolls his eyes. He finally gets a hold of one and holds it above his head. "Now where did you come from?" he asks one of the pissed off dogs. That pissed of dog decides it a really good time to pee and just goes on Clint's face.

Clint is clearly not happy and as I pack up the last of out things and I stifle a laugh.

When the dog finishes his business. Clint knows I am trying hard not to laugh. "Don't you even say it… but he dies first." he says slowly. After that I just can't help it, I laugh.

Clint turns slowly and stares at me. I struggle to mouth 'I'm sorry' and throw him an extra towel I have in my bag for the bots.

"What happened to not being a ruthless killer?"

"Out the window when he urinated on me."

"It might have robot grease on it, but it's otherwise clean." I tell him after I settle down. He put the dog down and starts to dry his face.

"I need a sanitation shower." He mumbles as we start heading out of the woods.

"I would think so. Romanoff aint gonna kiss you otherwise." I smirk. He glares.

"What is it with you Stark's obsession with my relationship with Tasha?"

"For one you call her Tasha." I note. "I only get to call her Romanoff, not Natasha but Romanoff. Plus I see the way you look at each other. Its adorable."

"We have been partners for along time. We are good friends."

"But you want to be more?"

"Alyssa stop pressing alright. I don't press about your relationship with Jimmy. Don't press about my relationship with Natasha."

"It wouldn't matter. I don't even think I have an acquaintanceship with Jimmy anymore." I say feeling guilty.

"Was it SHIELD?" he asks. I nod. He looks ahead.

"I wish I could help but I can't. SHIELD rules and all." He tells me.

"I hate lying."

"Then why work for an organization that's main thing is lying to everyone?"

"Because SHIELD is right. After New York everything changed. People went crazy and I saw it happen. I saw good people go crazy. Maybe lying is the best course of action. Protect people from what they don't know they can't handle."

"You really want to do this don't you?"

"I am a logical person, look at things head on and figure out a solution to a problem. I can do this."

He stays silent. "So what was that back there? I didn't know you could take on so many guys."

"I don't know. Went into self defense mode and went off adrenaline I guess."

"But… you're so tiny. I thought Tasha was tiny but you are even smaller."

"Then it was a lot of adrenaline. I really don't have another answer that makes sense."

After another pause I realize something. "You know those dogs are following us right?"

"Yeup."


	10. Chapter 10

Ch 10

**I'M BACK! so I may have said that last chapter that there was 4 chapters left****… turns out I lied. Yeah, I changed my mind and now this whole story is going to be 22 chapters. Now this isnt anywhere near to done. **

**THANKS FOR THE favourite/follows: Iris-Saphire, koolies, Lunaliana, I'mma Genius, Fullmetalsoul0062, DarkstarPrime, patty cake rocks, and The Darlk Lady55!**

**THANKS for the reviews: StardustOwl, Absent minds, Princess Peridot! Thank you all for the continued support!**

**3 reviews= new chapter. Any more and I will send each one who reviews a preview for chapter 11. I PROMISE!**

* * *

"SHIELD has those men in custody, we will find out who they are and what they were there for. The dogs are going with you Alyssa to go into Fitzsimmons lab. They will figure out what type of mutation it is." The Agent briefing us says.

I nod and Clint is fiddling with an arrowhead. When the agent leaves I look towards Clint. He's quiet.

"Aren't you gonna go run towards the nearest sanitation shower?" I ask. He still has not done such since we got back and I can start to smell the pee from here.

"Yeah. In a moment." He says still fiddling with the arrowhead.

"Are you okay?" I ask.

"Fine, just fine." He hasn't changed.

"Are you sure?"

"Alyssa, go. Don't worry. I'll take a shower. Don't worry. Just go." He waves me off.

"Okay…" I say as I get up. He's obviously not talking about whatever it is. No point in staying when I could have a shower myself.

When I leave the room I turn to look back and see him looking at his hands. 'Excited big brother' Clint sure is annoying at times but I sure do miss him when he's gone.

* * *

I had just gotten back from the locker room after having a shower when I ran into Clint again. He had obviously taken a shower himself as his hair was still damp and the stench of dog piss was no longer evident.

"Hey Clint." I say in passing.

"Alyssa, hey." He turns a 360 to face me and I turn around too. I tilt my head in questioning.

"I'm sorry about what happened back there."

"With the dogs and being attacked? I'm okay. I'm sorry you got peed on."

"I'm sorry about that too." He mumbles. "But that's not what I was talking about." He shakes his head dismissing the thought.

"Then what are you sorry for?" I ask.

"That whole briefing… its just… I miss Coulson. You want to know why I showed up in Malibu? That's why."

"Your apologizing to me because of a briefing… because you miss some guy named Coulson and that's why you were in Malibu?" I ask him to clarify and I am very confused.

"Maybe I should explain better…" he realizes how odd he sounded.

"You probably should." I nod in agreement.

"My old handler the guy that recruited me actually, was named Phil Coulson. Tony knew him. Before the battle of New York he was killed by a bat-shit crazy Asgardian. After I was allowed back into the field I was assigned to a mission in Belize and I had a new handler. When I came back and got briefed… something happened. I got angry. Agent Hill told me to get out and cool off. I was not allowed to stay on the helicarrier and I had nowhere else to go. Coulson was a good man. One of the best out there. What happened in our briefing… I wished Coulson were briefing. Coulson gave a dead man his life again, I wish I could return the favor." He finalizes and everything makes sense.

I stayed silent and I went to give him a hug. I didn't expect him to accept the hug but I was happy when he did.

"I'm sorry about your friend. You were obviously very close." I pat him on the back. "I know what its like to lose someone you really care about."

"Your parents die by an alien?" he asked. He obviously didn't know.

"That's exactly what happened. Tony knows this. My parents were vacationing in New York when the attack happened. They just happened to be in the crossfire. I had to fly into New York. I didn't know what to do. They were the only ones I had. The only ones who believed in me and they were gone." I am almost on the brink of tears. When Tony asked for the story and I told him he brought me into a hug. Told me that if he could he would have saved them. I told him it wouldn't make a difference.

"That day in New York was that kind of day. It just changed everything. Now we have to get passed it. Only no one knows how to do that." he says to me. He has released me from the hug a while ago. Now we are just standing in the hall.

"We will have to figure it out."

* * *

I was alone except for the dogs and the pilot on the quinjet heading back to California. Barton got a mission in Argentina and had to leave. I looked at the dogs in the kennels and they looked scared. I don't know if I'm allowed to comfort them. They look as unsure of their future as I am. This Fitzsimmons person better not hurt them. SHIELD wouldn't do something cruel to animals' right?

"We're starting our final descent." The pilot informs me. I nod. It's getting late. About eight o'clock pacific time.

When we land I am directed to where I can go to my car and head home. I look sympathetically to the dogs as I leave. I don't know if I feel bad for them or not. They did attack me after all.

When I arrive at my apartment I turn on my phone for the first time in two days. Twenty plus calls missed. All from Tony.

I better call.

The phone hardly rings before I get an answer.

"ALYSSA WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU FOR TWO DAYS? WHY WOULDN'T YOU CALL US? PEPPER AND ME WERE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! WHY THE FUCK WOULDN'T TELL US WHERE YOU WERE? YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KIDNAPPED FOR ALL WE COULD HAVE KNOWN!" Tony yells into the phone. At first I am shocked at his yelling. About half way through his continued rant I can't help but smile. He was worried about me. And people said Tony Stark didn't have a heart…

"DAD I'M FINE!" I yell back interrupting him then I pause. I've never called him dad before. I have referred him as my father, but I never called him dad. The act shuts us both up.

"I was busy with work and my phone was off. I'm sorry I didn't call. I'm not used to someone caring so much." I tell him after a long moment.

"I am sorry for my outburst Alyssa. You obviously are able to take care of yourself without Pepper and me needing to check up on you."

"Did you just say sorry?" I hear a shocked Pepper in the background. "This father thing is really softening you up huh?" I smile at Pepper's comment.

"Pepper, you know I care about things." Tony says as he puts the phone on speaker.

"Well I know, but you never say sorry unless its me and we have had an argument." She notes.

"Did you not here him yelling at me?" I ask her.

"Alyssa! Are you all right? Why didn't you call us?" Pepper's voice asks me softly but full of concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just got caught up with work." I repeat. It's not a lie.

"That excuse sounds familiar." I can hear Pepper smile. "Like father like daughter." I can imagine the look she is giving Tony at this exact moment.

"Hey." I hear Tony say. "You make it sound like I'm terrible."

"You are." Both Pepper and me say. "I swear you get so caught up in your work you forget to breathe."

"I would not be surprised by that." I shake my head.

"Just wait Alyssa, she did say you are like me." Tony adds.

"Great." I roll my eyes. "If I pass out I'm blaming you then." I inform him.

"Well, remember to breathe then." He tells me.

"You two are definitely related." I hear Pepper deadpan.

"Of course we are, she has my gorgeous looks." Tony says sounding exactly how you would expect him to sound when saying that sentence.

"I think that was more you complementing yourself than anything else." I note.

"Your probably right sweetie." Pepper concludes.

"You two are ganging up on me!" Tony says sounding appalled.

"Yes, yes we are." I nod. Even though they can't see me.

"Alyssa! He's pouting!" Pepper exclaims laughing.

I laugh along with her imagining what Tony looks like. I have seen that man pout before. And nothing compares to watching a grown man pout, especially when that man is Tony.

* * *

I was walking into the mansion the next day and realized how quiet it was. JARVIS greeted me with his familiar British greeting.

"Welcome back Miss Williams. Mr. Stark is in his workshop like usual and Miss Potts is at her office." He informs me.

"Thanks JARVIS, and just call me Alyssa like everyone else does." I tell the AI.

"I will remember for next time Miss Williams." JARVIS says. If I could give an AI a death glare…

"JARVIS…" I say warningly.

"Alyssa, what are you doing here?" Tony says as he walks up the stairs from his workshop.

"Coming up for air I see." I say knowingly. "Hi Tony." I say smiling after I get a look from the man.

"Alyssa. Why are you here?" he asks again.

"Its Sunday and contrary to popular belief and unlike the residents of this house I like to have days off every once and a while."

"I don't work, remember? Pepper is CEO for that."

"But you do work on your suits. So that counts. Anyway I figured Pepper was working like she does and someone would have to take care of you."

"Pepper called you to babysit me?" Tony tilts his head almost knowingly.

"Not in so many words." I give up.

"So this wasn't just because you wanted to spend time with your dear old dad?" he asked teasingly.

"Out of the zero out of zero people I could hang out with today, yes Tony, I only came here because Pepper asked me too." I smirked.

"I'm so touched." That classic Starkasam came out in full force.

"I knew you would be." I nod. "Anyway, you want to hang out? I do have to actually see you eat something and I also have to send Pepper a picture. She wants to be sure."

"Yeah, sure. Food would be good. After we can ride the carts around the house before Pep comes home." He plans out.

"Sounds great."

* * *

We were at some burger joint nearby having a really nice time. We talked about a lot of different things. From new tech we were working on to plans for the weekend. It was interesting watching the stares Tony got from everyone around noticing him.

"How do you deal with all this?" I ask him as we waited for our food.

"With what?" he asked innocently.

"The stares. Everyone in here has looked at you at some point."

"I don't. I've had them my whole life. I'm used to it." He shrugged.

"Yeah, well, its weird for us normal people."

"Alyssa, you are not normal. You're a Stark you were born awesome. Sometimes that amount of awesomeness warrants stares."

"Well, as awesome as I am it is still weird." I continue.

"Try ignoring it?"

"I am. But that woman keeps staring at you, I find it unsettling and fact she is also giving me a terrible death glare is not helping. And by terrible I mean it needs work, she looks constipated."

Tony laughs. "Well I find it unsettling that our server is obviously checking you out, but you don't see me making it a point."

"You just did." I point out.

"Well, sorry about that."

"No your not."

"Your right I'm not. I may have not been your dad for long but I find the idea of this guy being interested in you unsettling myself."

"Awe, Pepper was right, midlife fatherhood is making you soft." I tease and I go to pinch his cheek.

"Shut up, I may be your father but I am still the bad-ass and amazing Iron Man. Any guy who dares to touch you will be vaporized." He tries to sound threatening and he swats my hand away from his face.

"Not even if it's someone you know?" I ask theoretically and just wanting to rile him up more. It was too much fun.

"Who would I know that you would date?"

"I don't know, I could fall in love with Captain America." I joke.

"NO Alyssa, do NOT fall in love with Steve Capsicle Rogers! I will not have it! He is way too old for you!" well, that reaction was great!

"Why not? It could happen! And if you don't count the years he spent in ice he's not that much older than me." I reason.

"Just stop. Please." Tony groaned and put his face in his palms.

"Why? Would you be jealous?" I continue to tease.

"That's disgusting Alyssa. No. I really don't want to imagine that. Ever. That's just weird and even more unsettling. You dating him or otherwise."

"Well lucky for you I've never met him."

"Remind me to never introduce you two."

I roll my eyes as said server comes by with our food. Tony nods his head and I smile politely as I whip out my phone.

"Alright smile for Pepper." I command Tony after he took a huge bite of his burger.

"Cheefse." He struggles to say with a stuffed mouth and he smiles. It's absolutely disgusting as you can see the par-chewed food in his mouth, but at least Pepper will know he's eating. I openly laugh at him.

"That was awesome." I inform him.

"Really, was it? I think we could do one more." he says as he takes another bite.

"I think one is enough for Pepper." I laugh.

"You are probably right." Tony nods and we both continue to dig into our lunches.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch 11

**Hello everyone! This is a sorta short chapter. but hey! its fun! And beware, there is a cliffhanger. You can all tell me how evil I am in the reviews.**

**THANKS for the follows/faveoriites: Amy Brezzy, MyFandoms7, TGOF, paiza, , Melly Black, tonifoni, chikinchik91 and cho wuz here! **

**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS: logan's kid, Rainclaw (guest), Absent Minds, TGOF, Iris-Saphire, and tonifoni! I love the love! i am so greatful and happy you all take the time to review!**

**3 reviews = new chapter very soon! and as usual after any more, next chapter previews will be sent! (plus this is a slight cliffhanger, you can yell at me there in reviews.)**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

It was my first day in the SHIELD lab. An agent brought me down to where the labs were situated, pointed to the door and left. I thought that was odd, everyone so far had introduced me to whomever it was I needed to meet. I walked towards the door and see a female with light brown hair and a slightly taller curly haired male.

"Is there is a um… Fitzsimmons here?" I ask after I knock on the door and enter the lab.

"That's Fitz and I'm Simmons." The woman points to the male and speaks with a smile on her face and a clear British accent.

Fitz gives me a small smile and waves.

"Hi, I'm Alyssa I was assigned to work with you in this lab." I introduce myself.

"The other engineer right?" Fitz says with a Scottish accent.

"Well, I'm more than just an engineer but sure I'm 'an engineer'." I summarize. "So what exactly do we do here?"

"Well, basically he builds things because he is engineering." Simmons started to explain.

"And she looks at… icky things… as she's a biochemist." Fitz finished.

"You know very well that's not all I do Fitz." Simmons just rolled her eyes.

"Well, now that we have established you two are basically one person I am going to head to my station. Which is where?" I inquire.

"Right over here." Simmons directs me over to a clear work area. She moves the test tube rack that was near by. "Just ask if you need anything."

I nod and place my few belongings onto the desk. The Microbots, my tools and lastly my laptop were plopped on the desk. I took my next project out of my box of things. It looks like nothing right now, but hopefully it will be a… well, I don't know yet. Honestly I'm just messing with wires and circuits hoping for a result of some kind. If this thingy does as little as electrocute a potato I'll be pretty happy.

"What are you two working on?" I ask the pair curiously.

"We are both currently working on building some quadcoptor drones. Since we may one day in the field to examine something, we don't exactly want to have to touch anything…"

"That's icky or dirty or could hurt us." Fitz finished for Simmons.

"Plus we could retrieve more data at once. Easy peasy." Simmons continued.

"We are calling them D. .F.s." Fitz informed me nodding excitedly.

"No we are not, Fitz. Just because you have an infatuation with Disney films it is no reason to name the drones that." Simmons rolled her eyes and looked at me, I smiled back at her.

"Fine, does Drones Wirelessly Automated to Retrieve Forensics better suit your fancy?" Fitz asked her and I facepalmed as I tried not to laugh too much.

"Very much thank you." Simmons said elegantly.

"You two are a strange pair… I like you two." I smile at them.

* * *

That night at exactly 12:28 AM I awoke to sporadic knocking on my apartment door. Awaking immediately and springing out of bed I headed to the door. I figured it could be anything, someone from SHIELD with an assignment, or maybe even Pepper from being frustrated with Tony's recent lack of decent sleep patterns.

"Jimmy?" I ask surprised. I haven't seen or heard from him in a while. "What are you doing here?" I ask.

"You left this in your desk. Thought I'd give it back." He said as he looked down the book in his hands. "I'd pass it to you but you don't like to be handed things."

"At twelve thirty in the morning?" I try to clarify.

Jimmy nodded.

"Come on in then." I yawn as I open the door wider to let him in. I saw him internally smile in excitement. Reminded me of how much of a twelve year old he can be.

He walked in and placed the book on the shelf where he knew it belonged and turned to me.

"Did I wake you?" he asked meaningfully.

"No, I'm always up past midnight on a Tuesday."

"I'm sorry. My schedule has been off lately." He apologized after he smirked at the sarcasm I had used. "This re-branding thing has really taken off recently. Keeps me busy."

"You just get off work?"

"Surprising huh?"

"Oh my god, without me… you're turning into me!" I laughed.

"Who would have thought right?" he laughed.

"Never would I have believed that I, Alyssa Maria Williams would be the one with the normal sleeping pattern! I must treasure this moment." I say closing my eyes in mock bliss. "You sir, can never mock my so called 'unhealthy' habits again!"

"Keep laughing, okay, I see how this works!" Jimmy said in mock anger. I continue to laugh.

"How's it been going there anyhow?" I ask in curiosity.

"Like I said, busy. They are thinking of changing the name from 'War Machine' to 'Iron Patriot' and painting the suit in red, white and blue." He tells me. I know the fact he's telling me this is technically illegal, but I don't think either of us cares. I burst into hysterics when what he just told me processed in my mind.

"IRON PATRIOT!" I laugh. "With paint and everything?" I continue.

"I have the picture of the concept look here." He nods pulling out his phone and shows it to me.

"THAT LOOKS LIKE IRON MAN AND CAPTAIN AMERICA HAD A LOVE CHILD!" I yell laughing so much I'm almost crying. "That looks ridiculous Jimmy! This has to be a joke!"

"Not kidding Alyssa. It's testing well with focus groups."

"Well those 'focus groups' are on crack. This is the stupidest idea I have ever heard come out of the military. _This_ is how we are supposed to crack down on terrorism?" I continue boldly.

"Instill national pride. We kind of lost that when the whole alien portal happened. And a few weeks ago with the first Mandarin attack."

"So this…" I say pointing towards Jimmy's phone. "Is going to be released to the public soon?"

"They estimate within a month." Jimmy continued.

"Well then… kind of happy I don't work there anymore." I say.

"Work is different without you there. Less explosions, less paperwork, less stares…"

"I get it, I get it. I was a train wreck and I did not make work peaceful or quiet. Don't need to rub how great it is in my face. At least pretend to miss me." I joke.

"I do miss you. It's too peaceful and quiet. You made work for lack of better word interesting." Jimmy informs me softly.

"Yeah, I miss you too. I have to do so much more paperwork without you around."

"Did you explode something again?"

"No… well… kind of but I can't tell you about that. I did taze someone though."

"Why?"

"Part of the job, long story. The point is you have little faith in my abilities." I huff.

"You did say you kind of did explode something." he points out.

"Still not the point Jimmy, get with the program."

Jimmy just rolled his eyes at me. "I should go, I have to pick up my sisters dog tomorrow. Watching it while she's on some trip to Mexico."

"What type of dog?" I ask since I didn't know his older sister had a dog. Must be a new thing.

"Chihuahua." He said casually. I cringe. Memories of being bitten by the mutant bastards still fresh. Jimmy looked at me oddly.

"I've had some… unpleasant encounters with Chihuahuas lately. Don't visit me while your taking care of it." Trying to shrug it off.

We both say goodnight and I head back to bed.

Iron patriot… yeah, that's the stupidest idea I've ever heard.

* * *

"Sir, Rhodes is on the phone." JARVIS informed Tony while working on yet another suit.

"Why not? Pull it through." Tony told the AI. "Hello."

"Hey Tony, just thought I'd check in, how's it going?" Rhodey greeted.

"Oh, you know… How's Alyssa doing at work?" Tony asked curiously.

"I was going to ask you the same thing. She doesn't work here anymore." Rhodey informed his friend.

"What are you talking about? She still works in that R&D department. Doesn't she?"

"No. I don't know where she's working. Sorry Tony." Rhodey apologized.

Tony was then very confused. Where was his daughter working then?

* * *

"See you later Simmons." Alyssa smiled and waved to her co-worker. Alyssa was leaving for the day, but Simmons had invited Alyssa out with her and Fitz, and were going to meet up later that evening.

Simmons waved and then turned back to her microscope.

My phone rang and it was Tony. Which is odd, as he never calls me during the day.

"Hey pops, what's cracking?" I smile.

"ALYSSA YOU GET HERE RIGHT NOW! WE NEED TO TALK!" he yelled. I moved the phone away from my head a bit because of his yelling.

"May I ask why?" I say calmly.

"JUST COME HERE RIGHT NOW! YOU HAVE SOME EXPAINING TO DO MISSY." He continued to yell.

"Alright. Okay, I'm on my way. Gosh, what bee is in your bonnet?"

"WE WILL DISCUSS THAT WHEN YOU GET HERE!" he finally said before promptly hanging up on me.

I looked at my phone oddly after he hung up. Tony was odd I already knew that. This is a whole new level of weird even for him.

* * *

"Tony what you want to talk to me about?" I called out as I entered the Stark/Potts residence.

"ALYSSA! Come here, now." Tony ran into the room.

"Okay, so… what you want to talk to me about?"

"Give me an honest answer. Where do you work?" he asks. I froze.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you don't work with Rhodey, he told me. So tell me now, where do you work?" he said surprisingly calmly.

"I work for SHIELD." I mumble quietly.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he said expectantly.

"She said she worked for SHIELD, Sir." JARVIS butt in.

"I HEARD THAT JARVIS." Tony yelled. "Alyssa why are you working for SHIELD? How are you working for SHIELD?"

"I was under the understanding one could just apply if they wanted to." I shrug. I then realize that may have had a bit of Starkasam in there. Probably not helping the situation.

"ALYSSA THAT DIDN'T ANSWER MY QUESTION." I was right the Starkasam didn't help.

"That Fury guy recruited me. Broke into my apartment the first time, eventually Romanoff convinced me." I informed him.

"You're telling me… that Fury came to you and just… offered you a job? And Romanoff, Natasha Romanoff… convinced you to take it?" he said in an extremely calm manner, which I knew couldn't be good.

"Well, Barton tried too. Unsuccessfully I might add."

"NOT THE POINT. YOUR WORKING FOR SHIELD AND NEGLECT TO TELL YOUR OWN FATHER!" he yelled.

"LAST TIME I CHECKED I WAS AN ADULT! NOT A CHILD! I AM CAPABLE OF MAKING DECISIONS FOR MYSELF!" I yelled back. He was treating me like a rebellious teen, which I was not. I'm almost twenty-two for god sakes!

"THAT DOES NOT MATTER! DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHIELD DOES?"

"OF COURSE I WORK THERE REMEMBER! AND LAST TIME I CHECKED YOU WERE ONLY A CONSULTANT!" I snipped at him.

"OUT OF CHOICE! I DIDN'T WANT TO BE FULLY ASOCIATED WITH THEM." He pointed to me and boy was he angry.

"I READ THE REPORT. YOU DIDN'T QUALIFY!" I yell.

"I'M STILL AN AVENGER!"

"I'M STILL WORKING FOR SHIELD!"

"NOT AFTER I TALK WITH FURY!" he threatened.

"WHAT CAN YOU DO? GET ME FIRED?"

"WHY NOT! WON'T BE THE WORST THING I'LL EVER DO!"

"YOU WOULDN'T!" I gasped. I can't even comprehend him doing such.

"WATCH ME!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I HAVE BEEN MAKING LIFE CHOICES FOR MYSELF FOR A VERY LONG TIME! YOU CAN'T TRY TO TAKE THAT FROM ME!" I screamed.

"I AM NOT! I'M JUST TELLING YOU THAT YOU ARE GOING TO BE QUITTING SHIELD!"

"I HATE YOU TONY STARK! I WISH I NEVER EVEN MET YOU!" I scream and I stomped out the door. I don't want to cry, but I feel like I'm going to. I just need to leave.


End file.
